


Un Viaje

by Ninandrómeda (Lallen)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lemmon mas adelante, Muchisimo shipping de esta pareja están advertidos, Romance, Shaina se toma unas vacaciones, Slow Burn, Viaje al Japón genérico del anime
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallen/pseuds/Ninandr%C3%B3meda
Summary: Seiya le ofrece a Shaina una invitación para visitarlo en Japón. Durante estas extrañas vacaciones improvisadas ¿Qué tanto se aclararán las cosas entre ambos? Un fanfic lleno de sentimientos, recuentos del pasado, comida chatarra, paseos improvisados y posters de barcos.





	1. Una Invitación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Publicado en paralelo en FFnet) Sigo estrenando mi AO3, ahora con esta que llamo "mi bomba" porque es un compendio de casi todo lo que tenía ganas de escribir de mi OTP conflictiva, Shaina y Seiya. Es un engendro de miel, angst, gente inadaptada y posters de barquitos.
> 
> En él encontrarán romance, angst, Shaina siendo neurótica, Seiya intentando entenderla, muchos paseos por el Tokyo genérico que aparece en el anime, slice of life, y un lemmon (por eso el rating). Están advertidos. Este fanfic está hecho con cantidades obscenas de Shipping y básicamente están todos o casi todos mis headcanons de esta pareja.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA IMPORTANTE: Este fanfic contiene grandes, muy grandes dosis de ShainaxSeiya. Si no les gusta esta pareja, si es su NOTP, si quisieran mejor estar leyendo yaoi, si tienen ganas de comentar que esta pareja nunca será canónica, si prefieren leer SeiSao, les recomiendo de todo corazón no leer este fanfic. Mejor vayan a leer de su OTP (seguro que hay un montón de fanfics allá afuera) y pasen una muy bonita tarde. ¡Saludos!

La guerra la había dejado con demasiadas cosas que sanar. Como cuando uno deja de correr y aún así sigue agitado, el frenesí había dejado paso a una lenta recuperación. Una lenta, y para muchos como ella, dolorosa recuperación. Y en su caso no se trataba de un dolor físico.

Porque era doloroso cuestionarse.

¿Por qué no lo había seguido hasta el mismo infierno? ¿En dónde quedaba ella si no había peleado en la guerra más importante? El destino no le había dado una oportunidad para redimirse, para limpiar la oscura mancha que era su pasado. Y tampoco le había permitido disfrutar de esta nueva vida en el camino correcto.

— ¡Garra de trueno!— gritó, destruyendo un árbol como si este estuviese hecho de papel. Los pedazos cayeron a su alrededor, con chispas aun parpadeantes por unos segundos. La amazona apretó los puños descubriendo una vez más que hacer esto no curaba del todo sus dudas.

Desde el final de la guerra, Shaina de Ofiuco había tomado la costumbre de pasear por la noche entre los árboles del bosquecillo cercano, sola. Completamente sola. Con sólo el ruido de sus pasos en la hierba fresca y el murmullo del bosque como compañeros. Esta costumbre aun le resultaba exótica: Pese a su carácter huraño y su nulo aprecio por el resto de las personas, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta soledad. A tanto silencio.

Creó unas descargas más en sus manos y las observó aparecer y desaparecer en la palma de su mano.

—Qué silencio…— murmuró. Desde que todo había pasado se dio cuenta de que llevaba muchos años camuflándose entre multitudes de seguidores. Era útil tener a quién darle órdenes, y a quién mirar por encima del hombro cuando necesitaba reafirmar su poder. La hacía sentir invencible, y sobretodo (ahora se daba cuenta) la mantenía a salvo de quedarse sola con sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando estaba a la cabeza de un grupo de guerreros, no necesitaba pensar. No necesitaba cuestionar sus propios actos, ni su modo de ser. Sólo cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de su propio poder, acercándose peligrosamente a sentirse como un dios.

Observó uno de los árboles a su alrededor y se preguntó mentalmente si derribarlo o no.

—Bah, ¿Y eso en qué me ayudaría?— se respondió, antes de echarse sobre el pasto. Observó el cielo sobre su cabeza y sobre la copa de los árboles. "Es extraño" pensó "entre más tiempo a solas paso, más pienso cosas en las que no quiero pensar… pero cada vez me gusta más…"

Suspiró al darse cuenta de a donde la llevaba esa idea. A él. Obviamente terminaría llegando a esa conclusión. Justo como él.

Seiya siempre la había llevado a cuestionarse. A veces se preguntaba si lo hacía a propósito. Antes de su aparición en el santuario ella estaba convencida de que nadie en el mundo podría brindarle algo distinto al odio. La había hecho cuestionarse de si realmente odiaba a TODAS las personas como ella creía que lo hacía. La hizo dudar de si los asiáticos eran realmente indignos de servir a Athena.

—…supe de qué lado estaba realmente Athena gracias a él. Y por lo tanto, que todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento había sido terrible… fui egoísta, cruel, malvada. Y luego, si realmente lo que sentía por él era odio— se levantó casi de inmediato, cubriéndose la boca. Volteó hacia los lados pero no había nadie cerca. Frunció el ceño.

—Obviamente no era odio— murmuró, para sí misma. Luego miró hacia el cielo, distinguiendo las constelaciones que ya conocía de memoria. –…Lo peor es que tienes un talento especial para que entre más me sacas de quicio más… más quiero estar contigo.

Él regresó del Inframundo con la herida de una espada atravesándole el pecho. Había sangre por todas partes y aún Shaina, a la que la sangre no le asustaba, había sentido miedo. Ayudó a Marin a levantarlo de los brazos de Saori, que con lágrimas en sus ojos había anunciado a sus guerreros (los que quedaban) la victoria sobre Hades. La amazona de Ofiuco no había llorado allí.

Había esperado a su cabaña, y había rezado por la primera vez en su vida por la vida de otra persona. Ni siquiera recordaba qué había prometido a cambio. Al principio se sintió furiosa al pensar que los dioses no la escuchaban, pero con los días que comenzaban a pasar Seiya se acercaba cada vez más a la posibilidad de sobrevivir. Tal vez los dioses si escuchaban a los mortales, de vez en cuando.

El viento soplaba cada vez más frío.

—Debes de ser verdaderamente terco, para sobrevivir a algo así— una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro –o muy idiota, creo que es más probable.

Tal vez ella era igual de terca. Porque pese a todo, seguía deseando estar junto a él. No sabía si le correspondía (ella estaba consciente de que lo más probable era que no), pero no podía evitar que su corazón acelerara de sólo pensarlo.

Cerró los ojos. Cómo deseaba escuchar su voz otra vez.

—Despierta pronto, idiota— murmuró –aunque sea sólo para verte una vez más. Aunque después regreses a Japón y no vuelva a verte.

Era estúpido desear otra vez estar cerca de alguien que ni siquiera era seguro que le correspondiera. Pero sin embargo, así era. Y sin importar cuantos arboles destruyera y cuanta energía gastara, el sentimiento persistiría.

En unas horas tendría que reemplazar a Marin en las rondas alrededor del santuario. Respiró profundo y se dispuso a intentar dormir en paz un tiempo. Al menos hasta que Marin viniera a buscarla, pues era la única que sabía dónde la amazona de ofiuco pasaba tiempo pensando.

—

Habitación 231.

Comenzaron los rumores de que Seiya había despertado. Eran como un murmullo constante por todo el santuario, inyectando entusiasmo por todas partes. Ella fingía no interesarse en ello, e incluso discutía con los aprendices que tenían la osadía de informárselo.

"¡Si, despertó, qué bien! ¿Por qué habría de importarme? ¡Regresen a entrenar!" Y los aprendices regresaban al entrenamiento tan rápido que algunos tropezaban en el camino. Shaina los seguía con la mirada, fulminándolos por debajo de la máscara: inexplicablemente le irritaba escuchar de Seiya, como si ese anhelo por su despertar se hubiese contaminado.

Ya no quería oír al respecto. La estúpida habitación 231 podía irse al demonio. Con los días, pareció que los demás comprendían que no era bueno hablar de ello frente a ella. Entonces, dejaron de llegarle rumores de Seiya.

Compartir con todo el santuario el anhelo por su despertar le daba nauseas. Secretamente le parecía que los demás se entrometían en sus sentimientos, y prefería fingir que no sentía nada. Había convencido a todos de que no quería oír hablar de ello, por lo que su actitud había resultado eficaz.

—Fui a verlo ayer.

Para todos, excepto, como siempre, una persona.

Marin sacó el tema una tarde en que ambas entrenaban. Shaina no respondió y continuó asestándole golpes a su mejor amiga, que alcanzaba a esquivar la mayoría.

—Deberías…— Marin esquivó un puñetazo. —…ir a verlo.

Shaina no respondió, sólo siguió asestando golpes. Era tonto, pues se podía notar fácilmente que no estaba concentrada, y además sabía que Marin no dejaría el tema tan fácil.

—…No… tiene sentido— insistió Marin, continuando de esquivar y asestar puñetazos – vas… diario… allí… y no… lo ves.

La amazona se detuvo bruscamente, y miró a los lados. Luego a Marin.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿Y las flores?— preguntó Marin, deteniéndose también. –Dejar flores frente a su puerta y no entrar a saludarlo…

¿Es que Marin tenía espías siguiéndola? ¿Es que no podía hacer nada sin que alguien se enterase? Shaina se sintió descubierta, y la humilló que Marin hablara de ello como si no fuese algo privado.

—Yo no le dejo flores.

—Shaina, por favor.

—No le dejo flores, deja de molestarme y sigamos entrenando. — repuso Shaina, poniéndose en guardia otra vez. Marin suspiró resignada y la imitó. Las dos amazonas pelearon amistosamente esa tarde, fingiendo que la conversación no había ocurrido.

Los días continuaron pasando, y Shaina no entró a la habitación 231 como todos lo habían hecho.

Pasaron muchos días después de eso.

—

—Hola.

Shaina detuvo de inmediato sus movimientos y se puso en guardia, lista para enviar un ataque, hasta que se topó con el que había hablado. De inmediato relajó su postura.

—Seiya.

El caballero le sonreía burlonamente, con las manos en los bolsillos. No llevaba ropa de entrenamiento, sino ropa civil, fiel a su costumbre. Shaina podía notar incluso en su modo de pararse que el caballero no estaba completamente recuperado. Le había tomado semanas el poder levantarse, pero al ver su cara uno no hubiera adivinado que apenas hacía unos días seguía en el hospital.

— ¿Estoy interrumpiéndote, verdad? Marin me dijo que estarías aquí, pero no quiso decirme si estabas entrenando o no. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

"Si, lárgate" pensó Shaina, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No…está bien, quédate.

Como un niño pequeño al que le dan un permiso, Seiya sonrió entusiasmado.

— ¡Bien! Quería hablar contigo.

Shaina lo miró de pies a cabeza, bastante feliz de que la máscara no dejara salir su expresión. Moría de ganas de preguntarle hasta el último detalle de su recuperación, y sobretodo quería saber si realmente estaba recuperado, si no le dolía nada. No se atrevió.

—Te dejaron salir del hospital — constató, simplemente.

—A decir verdad… esto… más o menos me escapé. Aún no me habían dado el alta, pero no soportaba estar allí. Era… aburridísimo.

Shaina levantó la mirada hacia él. –¿De verdad estás bien?

—Aún me duele el pecho, pero ya puedo andar. — respondió el, encogiéndose de hombros.

—…no te sobre esfuerces.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

—Recibí tus flores.

—…no envié flores.

—Y Marin me contó que te vio en el hospital.

Shaina desvió la mirada. Maldita Marin.

— ¿Por qué nunca fuiste a visitarme?

—Decidí que era mejor no hacerlo.

Él frunció el ceño, e inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

— ¿Por qué?

—porque… porque no habría podido soportarlo.

—Oh. Bueno… no me veía tan mal, si no fuera por las vendas, el respirador artificial, la intravenosa y la cama de hospital, seguía viéndome guapo y vigoroso.

Shaina contestó a eso con un silencio glacial.

—...bueno… olvídalo, sí que me veía mal. Al menos me veía mejor que Shun, creo que su piel bajó de color dos tonos.

—Pero no estuvo en coma cuatro meses.

—Pero sigue blanco como un fantasma.

—No todos pueden tener tu piel bronceada.

Seiya la volteó a ver sorprendido, mientras que la amazona bruscamente miró a otra parte. Había hablado de más. Al menos el caballero tuvo suficiente tacto para no hacer burla de ello.

—Olvida eso— pidió Shaina. —Dime a qué viniste, y déjame entrenar. Ya he hecho una pausa más que innecesaria.

—Está bien. Venía a proponerte algo.

— ¿A mí? — tuvo ganas de darse un puñetazo. ¿A quién más? Realmente le daba la impresión de que hablar con él la convertía en otra persona.

—A ti.

La amazona de Ofiuco sintió en su interior un calor ya conocido, que sólo él era capaz de provocar. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente no había estado a solas con Seiya desde hacía mucho tiempo, y de pronto se sintió turbada ante la situación. De pronto quería que el caballero se fuera, y a la vez que se quedara.

—Shaina.

¿Por qué su nombre sonaba tan bien cuando él lo decía?

— ¿Qué quieres?

"Dilo de una vez, imbécil!" tenía ganas de gritarle "¡Dilo de una vez y vete!"

—Vente a Japón conmigo.

La amazona se hubiera esperado cualquier frase en el universo menos esa. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, y volteó hacia Seiya.

—¡¿Qué?!

Seiya estaba sonriendo, mirando hacia el horizonte. Shaina se dio cuenta de que estaba desviando la mirada a propósito. El caballero tenía las manos en los bolsillos y parecía estarse balanceando un poco, como si estuviera nervioso. Shaina esperaba su respuesta, pero él no parecía estar por darla.

— ¡Seiya!— exclamó ella.

Seiya pareció sorprendido de que la amazona le gritara.

— ¡Oye! ¡Tranquila! Sólo pregunté si querías venir a Japón conmigo.

—No me lo preguntaste, me lo pediste. ¿Qué es esta nueva locura?

Él se encogió de hombros y esta vez miró en su dirección. Shaina sintió en su estómago el mismo calor volviéndose más fuerte en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron. La piel en sus hombros se erizó, y rápidamente volteó a otra parte. Seiya tardó unos segundos en alcanzar a balbucear una respuesta.

—Sólo… es una invitación. Puedes quedarte en mi casa... y… no sé… sólo… visitar la ciudad.

La amazona e Ofiuco sentía que el caballero le hablaba en otro idioma. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando encontrar sentido a lo que decía, pero no lo logró.

—Visitar la ciudad. De verdad estás loco.

—Un poco, es verdad. En realidad… argh, ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?!— Shaina vio por el rabillo del ojo como el caballero se pasaba una mano por el cabello. –Nada, creo que es lo mínimo que te debo por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

— ¿Vacaciones?

—Básicamente. Creo que debí decirlo así.

Shaina se levantó y caminó hacia el recinto amazónico, dándole la espalda a Seiya. Este sólo negó con la cabeza. No estaba sorprendido de su respuesta. Miró en dirección a Shaina y frunció el ceño, decidido:

—¡Piénsalo! ¡Eres bienvenida en mi casa!

— ¡El coma te hizo daño, Pegaso!— respondió Shaina, sin voltear a verlo.

—

— ¿Por qué no le dices que si de una vez?

Shaina negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Frente a ella, sentada sobre la cama su mejor amiga suspiró pesadamente, con los brazos cruzados. Shaina estaba sentada en una silla cercana, con una taza de café en las manos y la mirada ausente. Las dos máscaras reposaban al lado de Marin.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que es inesperado?— insistió Marin.— No deberías desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta!

—No es tan sencillo.

Ahora Marin cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. La amazona tenía una paciencia legendaria en todo el santuario, pero comenzaba a hartarse del asunto. Hacían tres días que los pasaba entre Seiya buscando a Shaina y Shaina escondiéndose de él. Con la mala costumbre de ambos de mezclarla en sus historias. Seiya ya estaba advertido de que una pregunta más del estilo "¿Oye Marin, has visto a Shaina hoy?" y lo obligaría a reiniciar su entrenamiento con ella. Flexiones colgando de un precipicio incluidas. Amenazar a Shaina era más complicado, desgraciadamente.

—Necesito que me expliques de nuevo, porque de verdad no lo entiendo.

— ¡Pues deberías!— protestó Shaina. —Creí que entre todos en el santuario tú serías quien menos explicaciones me pedirías.

— ¡Por todos los santos, Shaina! ¡¿Cómo no te voy a pedir explicaciones de por qué no aceptas salir en una cita con mi discípulo?! ¡Sobretodo que desde hace tres días tengo que seguir el drama entre ambos!

— ¡Somos guerreras! ¡Por eso creí que me entenderías!

Marin se pasó una mano por la cara. —Para empezar, fue un tanto difícil acostumbrarme a eso de la temible Shaina siendo de los buenos porque se enamoró... luego aún más difícil aceptar que te enamoraste de mi discípulo, considerando que eres de mi misma edad...

—Marin…

"Gran diferencia de edad" pensó Shaina. "Más que diferencia de edad es diferencia de rango, supongo"

—Es la verdad. En fin… ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

—No debo de tomar vacaciones. ¡¿Y qué rayos quiere Seiya con esto?!

"La que tomaría vacaciones sería yo, no estaría nada mal" pensó Marin.

— ¡Y yo qué sé! No me comentó nada de ese plan. Ni siquiera sé si es un plan.

—No voy a ir… no… no tengo razones para ir.

—Shaina, por favor, ve. Unas vacaciones seguro te harán bien y nos hará bien a todos que te las tomes.

— ¿Te pidió que me convencieras?

—No, te convenzo por convicción. — Marin se cruzó de brazos. —No sé qué locura ha inventado Seiya esta vez, pero tendrá sus razones.

Shaina se mordió el labio. Estar a solas con él, lejos del santuario. En Japón nadie la conocía. Lo que sea que hablaran, o lo que sea que ella hiciera, nadie tendría por qué enterarse. Sonaba obscenamente tentador.

—Qué tontería. — dijo Shaina, más para convencerse a sí misma que para convencer a Marin.

Marin alcanzó a ver en el rostro de su amiga la tentación dibujarse. Supo que, con todo y protestas, Shaina no tardaría en cambiar de opinión. Consideró que su participación en esta historia estaba completa, y se levantó, caminando hacia la puerta de entrada seguida por la mirada de la otra amazona.

—Bueno. Seiya regresará hoy a Tokio. Debo tener su número en alguna parte, así que cuando por fin te decidas avísame.

—Marin yo no voy a...

—Y tráeme una buena cantidad de té verde. — la amazona de águila ya tenía un pie fuera de la casa. —Mi reserva está por agotarse, y no hay té verde como el de casa.

Shaina gruñó para sus adentros mientras Marin se retiraba. Ella concentrada en sanar sus heridas y en decidir qué hacer a continuación, y a su alrededor los demás preocupados por té verde y vacaciones.

¿Habían olvidado todos lo pasado tan rápido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin del primer capítulo.
> 
> Sigo incapaz de poner buenos títulos, chales. ¿Qué opinan, está más cursi el Resumen, el Título, o el fanfic? 
> 
> Por cada comentario Marin recibe un paquete de té verde directamente desde Japón.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Ten un excelente día/tarde/noche!


	2. Confusión y Brochetas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de su llegada a Japón, muy rápidamente Shaina comienza a luchar con la idea de quedarse. Seiya intentará hacer que acepte las vacaciones y deje de pelear consigo misma. Y con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Acá va la continuación de esta historia... por fin en este capítulo tenemos derecho a la columna vertebral del fanfic: ¡Interacción entre Shaina y Seiya! Diviértanse con el eterno estira y afloja de dos inadaptados sociales. (Insértese aquí sonrisa feliz)
> 
> Creo conveniente especificar que el fanfic pasa en el Tokyo genérico del anime. No voy a abundar en detalles turísticos.  
> Misma advertencia de siempre, mucho, mucho contenido Shaina x Seiya. Y Saint Seiya sigue sin pertenecerme. Hecho con fines de puro Ship.

El viaje resultó largo y bastante pesado. Sentía los músculos entumidos y los ojos somnolientos pese a haber dormido buena parte de las dieciséis horas de vuelo. Shaina recordaba la última vez que había emprendido este mismo viaje, ajena a los nervios de algunas personas a su lado, quienes aparentemente nunca habían viajado en avión.

Cruzada de brazos, observaba indiferente por la ventanilla junto a su asiento, pensando en las diferencias entre este viaje y el que había realizado años antes. Volvía a viajar por **él** , pero las circunstancias se habían invertido totalmente.

Recordaba haber viajado junto con otros caballeros de plata, todos disfrazados de personas comunes, y todos simplemente pensando en los asesinatos que eran enviados a cometer. Un viaje de _negocios_ , podría decirse, meramente para eliminar a los caballeros de bronce. Esa era la idea.

Shaina recordaba haber viajado ansiosa, sintiéndose frustrada por no poder ella misma llegar hasta Japón sin necesidad de ese estúpido avión. Había viajado obsesionada por cómo lo mataría apenas llegaran, saboreando anticipadamente su venganza por que Seiya se hubiese atrevido a mirar su rostro. Casi contando los minutos y las horas que la separaban de su misión.

Ahora…

…Ahora todo había cambiado.

Ya no pensaba en su venganza. Ni en matar a nadie.

Sus pensamientos esta vez se confundían en su cabeza, yendo de las guardias que Marin prometió tomar en su lugar hasta la sonrisa de Seiya. Se reprimía mentalmente para no concentrarse demasiado en ello, pues igual lo vería llegando a destino.

Si el viaje le había parecido tan largo, era también porque había tardado mucho tiempo en decidirse a ir. Además, apenas subiendo al avión había vuelto a dudar, una y otra vez.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

* * *

Shaina arrastró la pequeña maleta con sus cosas unos metros. Había disimulado su armadura en una enorme mochila, que no desentonaba tanto de las de otros viajeros. Se sentía inmersa en una marea de personas, de todo tipo de orígenes, y esta marea le producía malestar.

Le había pedido a Marin que le diera al caballero su hora de llegada.

Llegó la parte del aeropuerto donde todos parecían tener a alguien para recibirlos. Observó a las personas abrazarse, darse la bienvenida. Miró a los lados, buscándolo con la mirada.

—¡Shaina!

De entre la multitud el joven sonriente surgió estirando una mano para saludarla. Shaina tragó saliva: ahí estaba, empezando esas extrañas vacaciones, sola con él.

Seiya llegó ante ella rápidamente, casi tropezando con otras personas. Entonces, al llegar frente a la amzona cambió de expresión.

—Vaya, no tienes… bueno, digo…

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tu máscara. No…

Shaina frunció el ceño. El caballero definitivamente no era bueno observando, si apenas se acababa de dar cuenta.

— ¿No iba a usar mi máscara entre tanta gente, no?

—Rayos, es verdad. No estoy acostumbrado. ¡Qué bien que Saori declaró que era opcional! La verdad es que esa ley era muy confusa…

“De cualquier forma ya has visto mi rostro tantas veces…” tuvo ganas de decir la amazona, pero se contuvo. Tal vez era mejor no empezar hablando de la ley de las máscaras, que para empezar probablemente tenía la culpa de este viaje.

— ¿Bueno, y cómo estás? ¿Hiciste buen viaje?

Shaina asintió con la cabeza. —Si… buen viaje. Ninguna complicación.

— ¡Genial! ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu maleta?

La amazona negó rápidamente con la cabeza, agarrando su maleta con más fuerza. Él no insistió, y le indicó que lo siguiera. Había pedido un taxi.

Todo el camino ella guardó silencio, mirando persistentemente por la ventana. Seiya se dijo que la amazona debía estar cansada por el viaje, y no insistió para hacerle la conversación: Él mismo estaba un poco impresionado de tenerla realmente allí.

* * *

Observó con curiosidad el condominio, mientras Seiya aun buscaba sus llaves. Aunque se veía un poco gastado, el lugar estaba limpio y despejaba una agradable sensación de frescura. La puerta del departamento del caballero era exactamente igual a la de sus vecinos.

Seiya encontró sus llaves, pero le dio mucho más trabajo de lo normal abrir la puerta. Shaina agradeció mentalmente esto, pues le dio tiempo de observar con mayor atención el sitio.

Aunque suponía que en Japón Seiya no tenía una vida en medio de columnas, estatuas de Athena , armaduras y poderes sobrehumanos, no dejaba de impresionarle lo normal del condominio. Al llegar en el taxi había notado la inscripción “YACHT HOUSE” pintada en el tejado. Estaban en el puerto, directamente frente al mar, y los enormes edificios y anuncios luminosos habían dado paso a gaviotas y barcos.

Exótico era poco para lo que le parecía a la amazona.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Ya está!— exclamó Seiya, triunfante, antes de abrir la puerta.

Luego se hizo a un lado e invitó a la chica a pasar con una reverencia.

—Después de ti.

A Shaina le molestó un poco el gesto, pero entró con la cabeza alta y sin responder. Lo escuchó cerrar la puerta mientras ella daba un vistazo alrededor.

A Seiya le habría gustado que analizara su departamento de forma más discreta. Era pequeño, más de lo que la amazona esperaba. Bueno, en realidad no estaba segura de **Qué** esperaba para empezar.

Mientras avanzaba un poco más por el departamento, notó que estaba ordenado (tuvo la impresión de que de no haber estado ella no estaría tan ordenado), con varias cosas distribuidas por las habitaciones, agradablemente neutro de no ser por los ocasionales posters de barcos.

Llegó a la pieza principal, que descubrió era a la vez sala y dormitorio. Seiya tenía un sofá, un sillón, una pequeña televisión, y un par de repisas, todo de estilo y proveniencia claramente distintos.

La armadura del caballero resaltaba, a poca distancia de su cama, sabiamente guardada en su caja de pandora. Shaina sintió ganas de dejar su armadura junto a la de Pegaso, pero desechó la idea inmediatamente.

Él llegó junto a ella, y entre ambos se instaló un silencio incómodo. Se miraron, no muy seguros de que seguía ni que decir. A Shaina le parecía que se veía mucho menos heroico de lo que recordaba, en esa ropa común y que se notaba gastada. Por momentos le costó trabajo creer que había servido de escudo para un hombre tan sencillo.

Seiya por un momento se preguntó si era realmente la amazona de Ofiuco la que estaba frente a él. En jeans, sin máscara, con una camiseta negra, no había rastro ni de su armadura ni de su condición de amazona.  Además, estaba confrontado a su rostro.

El silencio lo ponía nervioso. Buscó unos segundos algún tema de conversación, pero la verdad no sabía qué rayos decirle a la amazona. Había actuado de forma precipitada y ahora, al tenerla allí, no estaba seguro de si había sido tan buena idea.

Finalmente se regañó mentalmente, y decidió comenzar a actuar como el anfitrión que era en este caso.

—Bueno, bienvenida a mi hogar. — dijo, con una sonrisa. — ¿Qué te parece?

Creyó que Shaina no contestaría, estando tan silenciosa desde su llegada, pero la amazona no tardó en responder:  
—No lo sé. Es... muy... normal.

Seiya inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, divertido. Normal. La amazona había pronunciado esa palabra de una forma muy curiosa.

— ¿Normal?

—Quiero decir, si no fuera por la caja de pandora no parecería la casa de un caballero— respondió ella, apuntando a la caja con la cabeza.

— ¿Y a que se parece la casa de un caballero?

—No lo sé... creí que se parecería mas a donde viven los caballeros dorados— vio que Seiya estaba por hablar—no me refiero a las columnas y los templos.

—Bueno, no olvides que soy sólo un caballero de bronce. Lo más bajo de la escala social en el santuario. — se burló Seiya, parafraseando lo que tantas veces le habían dicho sus enemigos en el pasado. La amazona de Ofiuco no respondió, pero por fin dejó en el piso su maleta y la mochila que llevaba a la espalda. Seiya sabía perfectamente qué contenía esa mochila, y por un instante tuvo la tonta idea de preguntarle a la amazona para qué rayos había traído su armadura. Claro está, él también la llevaba consigo a todas partes.

Shaina se asomó por la ventana de la casa, que daba directamente al mar. El caballero sintió que el ambiente entre ambos parecía estarse tranquilizando un poco, y estaba seguro que la vista sólo mejoraría las cosas. Shaina volteó exactamente cuando el caballero comenzaba a observar su silueta con más atención, y luego señaló los posters sobre la cama.

Barcos y más barcos.

— ¿Y estos?

—No lo sé, son del dueño de la casa.

—Son graciosos.

—Bueno, son barcos. Llámame loco, pero con el tiempo me acostumbré a ellos. Ahora me gusta verlos cuando despierto. Creo que el dueño de la casa está un poco obsesionado.

—Pagas renta, entonces.

—Sí. Una amiga fue quien me ayudó a encontrar este sitio.

— ¿Tienes algún trabajo?

—Los viernes voy a ayudar en el mercado de mariscos. Cargando cajas.

Shaina parpadeó varias veces como esperando que el caballero le dijera que era una broma. Él le sonrió burlonamente.

— ¿El gran Seiya de Pegaso es cargador? ¿Salvaste al mundo y es todo?

—Bueno, es divertido y me permite mantenerme en forma. Un poco.

Por alguna razón la amazona parecía estar bastante indignada por la idea de él cargando pescados. Seiya se encogió de hombros, mientras Shaina tenía un montón de imágenes mentales de él salvando al mundo cruzando por su cabeza. ¿Acaso Athena lo sabía? ¿Cargando pescados, en serio? Suspiró, decidiendo que en otra ocasión ahondaría en el tema. Fue entonces que su mirada se topó con la cama.

Una pregunta mucho más importante asaltó su mente.

— ¿Donde voy a dormir?— preguntó, con los brazos cruzados. Seiya se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

— ¡Vaya, que directa!

—Necesito saber dónde dejaré mis cosas ¿O no?

El joven señaló su propia cama.

—Pensaba dejarte a ti la cama. Eres la invitada después de todo.

Los ojos de Shaina se abrieron como platos.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y tú?

—Dormiré en mi sofá — dijo, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Shaina se quedó quieta unos momentos. No estaba segura de sentirse a gusto con ello.  
—Puedo dormir en el sofá— dijo.

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—No, insisto.

—Pero…

— ¡Oye! Me encanta mi sofá. El baño está allá— señaló detrás de ella. —La cocina del otro lado. Ponte a gusto, iré a buscar la cena.

Y el caballero salió de la casa tan rápido que Shaina apenas si había empezado a formular una respuesta. La amazona miró a su alrededor, muy, pero muy fuera de su zona de confort, y sujetó sus cosas con mayor fuerza.

¿Estaba asustada, o enojada?

* * *

Le costó trabajo dormirse, pese a las horas de viaje. La cama olía a él. Era lógico, pero no la dejaba tranquila. Sentía el corazón acelerarse... dio varias vueltas en la cama, intentando quedarse dormida. No sólo sentía su corazón latir más rápido, y un montón de sentimientos encontrados, sino que tenía miedo de que el caballero se diera cuenta.

No conocía lo suficiente a Seiya como para saber que el caballero de Pegaso nunca tardaba más de cinco minutos en quedarse completamente dormido, sobre todo desde su tiempo en coma.

Las horas pasaban muy lentamente.

Por fin, Shaina logró dormirse, en un sueño lleno de imágenes preocupantes y contradictorias.

Despertó escuchando el sonido del mar. Era un cambio agradable.

Rápidamente comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Se despertó muy temprano, completamente paranoica de que él la viera dormida en la mañana. Corrió a cambiarse al baño, y luego esperó que él despertara.

“Estás loca” se dijo, mientras, sentada en la cama, observaba en dirección al sofá, donde bajo una enorme manta su anfitrión seguía en los brazos de Morfeo. “Tal vez estás igual de loca que él”. Apretó los dientes, preguntándose en qué estúpido momento le había parecido buena idea ir. Y ahora, a horas de vuelo de Atenas, no podía regresar tan fácil. Una parte de ella le exigía que en nombre de su orgullo de amazona (y sobre todo para dejar de sentirse incómoda) tomara sus cosas y corriera al aeropuerto más cercano para subir en el primer avión que la dejara en su continente otra vez.

Y sin embargo, no se movió de la cama.

Sólo esperó.

Con una mano en la barbilla, y la otra reposando sobre sus rodillas, tenía la vista fija en el caballero (que en ese momento era un bulto bajo una manta). Por lo visto Seiya no tenía ese reflejo del guerrero de despertar temprano.

¿Entrenaría, normalmente? Se preguntó Shaina. ¿Tenía la costumbre de hacer al menos un poco de ejercicio? ¿Qué hacía Seiya si no estaba peleando por la humanidad? ¿Sus rutinas se parecerían a las de ella?

“Mierda, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí preguntándome cosas?” frunció el ceño.

Entonces, él comenzó a despertar y a salir de su estado de _bulto-bajo-manta_. Bostezó, y se incorporó dificultosamente en el sofá. Lentamente volteó hacia la chica, que seguía mirándolo con curiosidad. El caballero abrió los ojos como platos cuando distinguió la figura de la amazona, y casi salta del sofá.

— ¡Shaina!

—Seiya.

— ¡¿Cuanto llevas despierta?!

—Unos… ¿15 minutos?— mintió la amazona, adivinando que decirle dos horas tal vez no era buena idea.

Seiya la miró no muy convencido, y dudosamente se puso de pie.

—Ahm… parte de la idea de vacaciones es que puedes dormir cuanto necesites, ¿Sabes?

—No necesitaba dormir más— “y ni loca dejaría que me vieras dormir” pensó la amazona. El caballero tomó un cambio de ropa de su armario, y salió hacia el baño. Shaina seguía sintiéndose incómoda, así que se levantó de la cama y comenzó a estirarse.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?— exclamó.

— ¿Qué plan?— respondió Seiya desde el baño.

—¡El plan de hoy!

—Ahm… ¿Pensé que podríamos salir a caminar?

Shaina volvió a fruncir el ceño. Genial, si encima esto parecía totalmente improvisado de parte del caballero de Pegaso, definitivamente no ayudaba a su inicial incomodidad. ¿Cómo podía tomárselo tan a la ligera? ¿Cuál era el punto?

* * *

Intentó tomar su mano pero ella la retiró al sentir siquiera un roce. Shaina lo miró con cara sombría.

—Oye, ¿Por qué esa cara? — preguntó Seiya.

La verdad, la amazona no estaba nada feliz. Llevaba casi dos horas caminando por la calle con él, en un silencio incómodo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper. Bueno, en realidad era injusto decirlo así: Seiya si que se esforzaba en hacerla hablar. Le mostraba lugares, le hacía preguntas, que la amazona rara vez respondía con más de dos palabras.

— ¿Por qué quieres tomar mi mano?— preguntó en respuesta.

Seiya la miró unos segundos, y luego le señaló la entrada del metro, donde estaban por entrar.

—Para que no te pierdas en el metro?

—Qué soy, una niña?

—No es eso, es que a esta hora suele estar muy lleno y pueden separarnos.

Tenía razón. Daba la impresión de que todo el gentío tokiota había decidido bajar al mismo tiempo. En realidad, les costaba trabajo seguir de pie a ambos en medio de las personas que comenzaban a llegar cada vez más rápido. La gente que chocaba con ella hizo que Shaina se fastidiara aún más. Seiya quiso darle la mano otra vez, la amazona se volvió a negar.

—En serio, sólo dame la mano.

Shaina se cruzó de brazos, y echó a andar delante de él, ofendida. Ya estaba. Basta de tonterías, esa misma tarde regresaría a Atenas y le diría a Marin que era una estúpida (y su discípulo también). Confundido, Seiya la miró caminar hacia la entrada del metro, preguntándose qué había hecho ahora.

— ¡Shaina! ¡Espera!

— ¡No quiero! ¡Me regreso a Atenas!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?!

— ¡Porque todo esto es un error y no quiero seguir aquí!

— ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡Oye!

La marea de gente prácticamente se tragó a Shaina, y Seiya durante unos segundos se sintió paralizado antes de decidirse a ir tras ella. La vislumbró en medio de los oficinistas, los escolares y las amas de casa que volvían a sus hogares (o trabajos), entrando a uno de los vagones. Shaina aprendía rápido y visiblemente no había tenido problema en encontrar la dirección de vuelta.

Seguía con esa misma cara de enojo que hacían unos minutos. Seiya frunció el ceño, decidido a no darse por vencido tan fácil, y a empujones entró también al vagón. Ahí, entre protestas de sus compatriotas se abrió paso varios metros hasta por fin distinguir a la chica que buscaba.

Empujó a un par de personas más hasta llegar a ella, y tuvo que disculparse con una anciana a la que casi hace caer, pero finalmente estaba frente a Shaina otra vez. Ella seguía cruzada de brazos, y ahora tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. Seiya dudó en si hablarle por unos segundos, notando que la chica tenía los puños apretados.

—Shaina.

— ¿Qué quieres?— respondió ella, enojada.

—No sé qué pasa, pero si hice cualquier cosa para ofenderte, lo siento.

—Todo— Su voz se oía un poco ahogada, él se pregunto si estaba llorando. Seiya suspiró.

—No regreses a Atenas. Por favor. La idea no era hacerte sentir mal.

—Como quisiera golpearte justo ahora…— gruñó la amazona.

Seiya dudaba que en medio de tantas personas fuera posible atestarle un golpe a alguien, considerando que él apenas si podía moverse con dos señoras a los lados, el codo de un niño encajado en la pierna, y la mochila de un estudiante contra la espalda. Shaina tampoco tenía más espacio que él.

Miró hacia los anuncios pegados en el techo del metro, mientras Shaina seguía metida en su modo de enojo. Cuando por fin llegaron a la estación más cercana a la YACHT HOUSE (que en realidad no fue un viaje muy largo), Seiya y Shaina se encontraron solos en la calle, en un silencio aun peor que el silencio incómodo.

Ella lo mirada de reojo, cada vez más convencida de que quería volver a casa.

Seiya suspiró.

—De verdad no quería que las cosas se dieran así. No creí que te sentirías mal.

— ¿Mal?— la amazona detuvo su paso y apretó los puños. — ¿Mal? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que estoy confundida? ¡Odio estar confundida!... ¡Y tú siempre me confundes! ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Y yo como voy a saberlo!— dijo Seiya, levantando la voz. – ¡Te invito a mi casa y lo único que haces es quejarte y poner esa cara de enojo!...

— ¡Imbécil! ¿Y cómo no voy a hacerlo? ¿Para qué me trajiste, Seiya? ¿Qué buscas? ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡¿ **Qué más** quieres de mí?!

— ¡Conocerte, maldita sea!

Shaina se quedó callada y lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué?...

—Eso mismo, conocerte, esa era la única idea. Tener una idea de quién eres.

El caballero de Pegaso se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Pero… por qué? — Shaina había bajado su voz.

—Porque tú también me confundes. Cuando te conocí eras… eras aterradora. No nos dejabas en paz ni a mí ni a Marin. Luego, cada vez que te veía era porque querías matarme. Y luego, cuando por fin creí entender algo sobre ti me confesaste lo que nunca hubiera imaginado, y desde entonces no has dejado de interponerte entre el peligro y yo, aún si nunca te lo pedí… no te entiendo, Shaina. De verdad que no.

— ¿Entonces… que hago aquí?

—No lo sé, pensé que si… que si podía pasar unos días contigo en un contexto diferente podría entender algo. Y ahora creo que entiendo aún menos.

Shaina se cruzó de brazos también, y miró a otra parte. Seiya suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Luego su mirada cayó en un enorme anuncio de un restaurant no muy lejos de allí. Se le ocurrió una idea.

—Shaina, ¿Te gustan las brochetas?

Ella no contestó.

—A mi me **encantan** las brochetas.—siguió Seiya. –Y cerca de mi casa hay un puesto de brochetas que son las mejores de Tokyo.

Ella siguió sin responder nada. Sólo pareció apretar más los puños.

—Son de pollo, de camarón, de carne de cerdo o de res… y tiene salsa agridulce… es lo más delicioso que existe en el mundo. A Marin también le encantan. Y a Shun, y a Ikki, y a Hyoga, y a Shiryu, y a…

— ¿Has llevado a todos a ese sitio?— preguntó finalmente Shaina, levantando la mirada. Seiya se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban húmedos.

—No te vayas de Tokyo sin antes probar esas brochetas. — pidió, con la voz más tranquila que pudo— Te juro que cuando estaba en coma hasta soné con ellas.

—De verdad eres un idiota. — murmuró Shaina. La amazona suspiró, se secó las lágrimas con una mano, y negó con la cabeza. –Y eres muy insistente. Está bien, llévame a esas estúpidas brochetas. Pero luego, regresaré a Atenas.

Seiya sonrió.

* * *

 

Relamiéndose los labios llenos de salsa agridulce, Shaina observó al caballero, ya sintiéndose un poco menos alterada. Era verdad que esas brochetas eran algo estupendo. Dio otro mordisco a un pedazo de pollo y cebolla, mientras Seiya hacía lo mismo. El caballero la miraba esperando que Shaina en cualquier momento se levantara en dirección al aeropuerto. En lugar de eso, la amazona siguió saboreando su brocheta.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó, ya sin salsa agridulce en la boca. – ¿Qué quieres saber?

Seiya sonrió ampliamente, aún con un pedazo de cebolla colgándole de la boca. Se apresuró en tragar lo que tenía en la boca, y de inmediato bombardeó a Shaina:

—No lo sé, saber qué comida te gusta, tu color favorito, qué te gusta hacer en las tardes, de dónde vienes… cosas… cosas normales. Cosas que normalmente se saben de una persona.

—Cosas que no tienen importancia.

— ¡Me gustaría saber ese tipo de cosas!... por un momento verte como una persona normal.

Shaina siguió masticando la brocheta, pensando en qué decirle al joven frente a ella. De pronto recordó la voz de Marin, que de algún modo le había aconsejado no desaprovechar oportunidades. Tal vez volver a Grecia esa noche era demasiado precipitado.

— ¿Vas a volver a Atenas, de verdad?

Shaina suspiró.

—No. Estaba enojada, pero ahora pienso que sería muy… descortés de mi parte. Soy tu invitada, después de todo.

Nunca había visto a Seiya sonreír de la manera en que lo hizo entonces. Pudo ver primero la sorpresa en su rostro, luego la emoción, luego la alegría, todo en una fracción de segundos.

“Dioses, ¿Por qué me gusta tanto su sonrisa…?”

— ¡Genial! ¡En ese caso, te prometo que será una semana muy divertida! ¡Seremos como dos turistas en Tokyo!

—Esas son ambiciones muy grandes. Ni tu ni yo somos personas normales…— se sirvió una brocheta más, bañándola en salsa agridulce. —Te diré un poco sobre mí mañana. Pero a cambio pido las mismas respuestas.

Seiya también se sirvió otra brocheta, más que satisfecho con el éxito obtenido.

—Tienes ideas muy locas, Seiya.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy ambicioso, y muy necio. Por eso sigo vivo.

Bueno, no podía quitarle razón a eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y se acaba este capítulo!
> 
> Ya podemos considerar ganancia que Shaina decida quedarse y no huir hacia Athenas. Dios bendiga a las brochetas (que por cierto, son mis favoritas también).
> 
> Esta vez, por cada comentario a este fanfic le mandamos a Marin un paquete de brochetas. Manden suficientes como para que le alcance para compartirle a Aioria.


	3. De Hamburguesas y Peleas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que Shaina comienza a acostumbrarse a este extraño viaje, Seiya la lleva a comer hamburguesas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por una semana de atraso, Semana Santa es cosa seria. Feliz Semana Santa. Aquí va otro capítulo más, en donde muestro a una Shaina más relajada. Ya saben, como siempre en este fanfic, mis advertencias son: cursiedad, mucha, mucha cursiedad entre Shaina y Seiya.
> 
>  
> 
> Y un conejo.

La terrible revelación se dio un día después, mientras caminaban por una calle. Seiya se había improvisado como guía turístico (no muy bueno, pues la presencia de Shaina le hizo darse cuenta de que definitivamente necesitaba explorar más su propia ciudad… si es que podía considerarla “su” ciudad…), y su gran idea de llevarla a ver la Tokyo Tower se había visto arruinada por la cantidad de gente tomándose fotos.

Por suerte, desde que Shaina había decidido quedarse, había adoptado una actitud bastante más relajada que al principio. Al menos ya no parecía estar en guardia la mayor parte del tiempo. Buscaban una calle poco transitada cuando los sorprendió la hora de la comida.

Seiya estaba genuinamente horrorizado.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Nunca has comido una hamburguesa?

— ¿Qué no a ustedes les gustaba algo llamado sushi?— respondió Shaina, aunque en realidad no estaba segura de qué era “sushi”… pescado crudo que le gusta a los japoneses, algo así. Seiya la miraba con una expresión tan escandalizada que la amazona se preguntó si no acababa de cruzar algún límite o algo por el estilo.

—No, en serio. Nunca has comido una hamburguesa.

—No, nunca. — frunció el ceño. –Sé que son, si eso te consuela.

Acababan de pasar una discusión sobre qué comer ese día. Seiya no se había rendido al “lo que tú quieras” de Shaina, y había insistido buscando algo que le provocara mayor entusiasmo a la amazona.

— ¡No me consuela! ¿Cómo has sobrevivido todos estos años?— El caballero pensó por unos segundos y luego, sin aviso previo, la tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar. Shaina lo siguió aun sorprendida de su modo de reaccionar.

— ¡S… Seiya!

—Te llevaré a NicoBurguer, tienes una deuda que pagar con las hamburguesas.

Shaina no respondió. Había sentido el impulso de rechazar el agarre del chico, pero no lo hizo porque se dio cuenta de que le había agradado el gesto, se sentía como algo completamente nuevo. Caminó guiada por él, que entre más caminaba más rápido era.

Hasta que se detuvo cerca de una pequeña plaza y miró a la chica con curiosidad.

— ¿Estás bien?

Shaina levantó la mirada hacia él, extrañada.

—Sí, desde luego. ¿No vamos hacia las hamburguesas?

—...Oh, desde luego. Es que…— dudó en si decir lo que seguía. –Es la primera vez que una chica no se queja de lo rápido que voy o que la sostengo muy fuerte.

La amazona levantó las cejas.

—Soy una amazona.

—Lo sé, lo sé… lo siento, soy muy distraído y a veces se me olvida. — sonrió bobamente como para completar la frase. Shaina se preguntó cómo rayos el caballero hacía para mantener la cabeza tan ligera sobre esas cosas.

—No me estás sosteniendo fuerte. Y tampoco vas rápido. — se encogió de hombros. –Puedo seguirte, no hay ningún problema.

Seiya sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Genial! ¡Pronto podrás probar las deliciosas hamburguesas por primera vez!

Shaina frunció el ceño levemente.

— ¿Sales con muchas chicas a comer hamburguesas?

Seiya se sonrojó un poco y negó con la cabeza. Lo ponía nervioso cuando Shaina le preguntaba ese tipo de cosas, por esa forma tan fija de mirarlo. Ahora que estaba más tranquila, parecía haber reemplazado el enojo con la observación. A veces le parecía que la mujer estaba constantemente sacando conclusiones en su cabeza, que lo analizaba.

— La verdad es que no… sólo con Miho, de vez en cuando. Pero no le gustan mucho las hamburguesas.

—Miho… ¿La chica del orfanato?

Seiya asintió con la cabeza. La expresión de Shaina cambió en un instante.

— ¿Es tu novia?— en esa frase sonaba una gota de hostilidad. Seiya abrió los ojos como platos, casi tropezando con la acera. Miró a la amazona sorprendido, y comenzó a balbucear un montón de cosas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Miho? ¿Mi nov…? ¡No! Digo, no… ¿No? ¡No! ¿Shaina, cómo crees que…? Ella…

— ¿Es tu amiga?— levantó una ceja.

—Mi mejor amiga… pero… ¡Shaina!

— ¿Qué? Era sólo una pregunta.

– ¿Cómo… cómo iría a invitarte si Miho fuera mi novia?

Shaina abrió los ojos como platos y se puso tensa. El caballero de Pegaso se preguntó por un momento qué había hecho para que la conversación se volviese incómoda. ¿Qué había dicho?

—... ¿Necesitabas estar soltero para invitarme aquí?

—Esto… yo…— Seiya se dio cuenta de que tal vez había dejado demasiada información suelta. –Es que… yo…

—Si hubieras tenido novia no me habrías invitado.

—Bueno, habría sido incómodo… o algo así. Supongo. ¡Vamos por las hamburguesas!— otra vez tomó a Shaina del brazo y echó a andar con más velocidad. Shaina se dejó llevar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras se abrían paso entre las personas, se mordió el labio sintiéndose extrañamente halagada.

“Si tuviera novia, no me habría invitado…” la idea le dio vueltas en la cabeza.

Seiya en cambio se sentía crecientemente nervioso. Casi tropieza un par de veces, y por poco y se pasan un alto. Le explicó a la amazona que si cruzaban y el semáforo estaba en rojo seguramente un policía podría multarlos. En realidad intentaba que olvidara la conversación anterior.

Por fin apareció el restaurant, color naranja chillón. La italiana observó con curiosidad las letras en el cartel de entrada. Seiya le explicó cada símbolo, señalándolo.

—NI-CO HA-N-BAA-GAA— deletreó.

— ¿Nico?

— ¿Como NicoNico?

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Sonrisas.

— ¿Hamburguesas “Sonrisas”?

—Sí. Y si funciona, yo cada que voy salgo sonriendo. — aseguró el joven, señalando su propia boca.

Shaina parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndose horriblemente ajena a toda esa conversación. Hamburguesas, sonrisas por comer, enormes carteles de caritas felices y anuncios… nunca se había sentido tan lejos del polvo, las ruinas, los combates y las armaduras del Santuario.

Si Seiya se sentía tan fuera de lugar como ella, en todo caso no lo mostraba. Entraron al restaurant y tomaron asiento como cualquier otro cliente. Shaina abrió la carta, e hizo una mueca al toparse con el menú lleno de letras que no comprendía. Seiya se rió un poco por la cara de desconcierto de la chica.

—No te burles, es un poco aterrador. — se quejó Shaina.

—No me burlo… mejor deja que yo ordene. — cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa al ver la expresión nada convencida de la amazona. — ¿Confías en mi?

Era una pregunta estúpida. Shaina le habría confiado su vida. Probablemente él lo sabía. La amazona lo miró intensamente.

—Si— respondió, mientras Seiya sonreía triunfal. Una mesera de aspecto juvenil vino a pedir la orden, Shaina ni siquiera alcanzó a entender qué rayos había pedido el caballero.

“Shaina, amazona de plata de Ofiuco, temida y respetada en todo el santuario de Athena (al menos en un principio) está aquí, en Japón, comiendo hamburguesas en un restaurant de paredes naranjas” pensó la amazona, haciendo a un lado sus ganas de tirar el menú y regresarse a Grecia en ese instante.

—Te prometo que estará deliciosa.

Seiya aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de su momento de duda. La amazona suspiró.

—Seiya, ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

—Para que comas hamburguesas.

Seiya parecía no prestarle mayor importancia. Y era verdad que en sus ojos era difícil ver cualquier tipo de plan o de pensamiento oculto. Parecía que todo lo que decía el caballero era exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza. No planeaba cosas, no ocultaba motivos.

—Bueno, está bien, también para que respondas lo que quiero preguntarte.

La amazona inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Las cosas sin importancia?

Seiya asintió con la cabeza.

La amazona de Ofiuco se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Una mesera muy sonriente no tardó en traerles sus hamburguesas (bastante más pequeñas de lo que Shaina había imaginado), y finalmente Shaina decidió que si ya estaba en una situación bizarra no había mucho que hacerle.

—En ese caso, responde lo mismo que yo.

—Vale. ¿Color favorito?

—Morado. — le dio la primera mordida a su hamburguesa. —Por Athena, esto es delicioso.

— ¿Verdad? Rojo. ¿Comida favorita?

—Pasta.

—Brochetas. ¿Animal favorito? Espera, ese si lo sé.

— ¿Huh?

—Te gustan los conejos.

Shaina se sonrojó.

—A mí me gustan los perros.

—Si alguien te pregunta, responde que soy fanática de las serpientes, por favor.

—Todo el santuario lo piensa, no te preocupes. Sólo yo conozco ese _terrible secreto_.

El caballero hizo una pausa en su interrogatorio para dedicarse a comer su hamburguesa. La amazona hizo lo mismo, pero en su cabeza comenzaron a aparecer varios recuerdos relacionados con el tema. Recordó la primera vez que se vieron, mientras Seiya perseguía a ese conejo que se volvería la conexión entre ambos.

— ¿Aún cazas conejos?

Seiya negó con la cabeza. No quería decirle a la amazona que era obvio que estando en Japón, viviendo en un departamento, no había vuelto a sentir la necesidad de atrapar conejos para la cena. Ganaba lo suficiente como para no hacerlo. Y además, no tenía idea de dónde habría conejos salvajes cerca de la ciudad.

—No, no lo he hecho en años.

—Bien.

La amazona pareció complacida de su respuesta, y de la hamburguesa. Seiya decidió que podía continuar preguntando.

— ¿Te gusta el invierno, el verano, el otoño, o el invierno?

—…¿La gente decide eso? Honestamente me da un poco igual.

—A mí me gusta el verano… ¿Prefieres el clima cálido, o el frío?

—Cálido.

— ¡Yo igual!

Un rato después, ambos salían del restaurant.

—Gracias por la comida. — Dijo la amazona. —Comprendo que te gusten tanto las hamburguesas.

—Aún no puedo superar que te hayas comido cinco. — Seiya se pasó una mano por la nuca.

— ¡Tú te comiste cuatro!— protestó Shaina, antes de empezar a reírse. Seiya también lo hizo.

—Creo que asustamos a la camarera.

Algo llamó la atención de Shaina en el camino. Una tienda con una enorme vitrina, que mostraba una gran cantidad de animales (la mayor parte de ellos cachorros) como perros, gatos, conejos y otras mascotas. Una tienda de mascotas.

Por un largo rato la amazona se quedó mirando por la vitrina.

Entraron a la tienda, Shaina fue directamente hacia la caja donde tenían a los conejos. Los pequeños animales estaban acurrucados en su mayoría, excepto el blanco que la miraba directo a los ojos.

Shaina no pudo resistirse, y se inclinó para tomar al animalito en brazos. Mientras lo acariciaba, se preguntó por qué le fascinaba tanto esa pequeña criatura, tan frágil e indefensa.

La amazona acunó al pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho.

—Qué linda te ves así.

Shaina adquirió de inmediato una expresión seria y levantó la cabeza, aunque su mano seguía acariciando al conejo en la espalda.

—Sólo me da un poco de pena. No tiene familia.

— ¿Y yo te doy un poco de pena?

— ¿Eh?

—Tampoco tengo familia, soy igual que ese conejo.

Shaina rió por lo bajo.

—Eres un mentiroso, tienes una enorme familia. No puedes jugar al niño huérfano como cuando tenías diez años. — acarició al conejo atrás de las orejas, y volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia él. — ¿Por cierto, y tus hermanos?

— ¿Hm? ¿Mis hermanos?— el caballero se cruzó de brazos —Pues veamos. Hyoga está en Siberia… no sé qué haciendo, reencontrándose consigo mismo o algo, Shiryu en China cultivando vegetales, Ikki no tengo ni la más mínima idea…

—Lo he visto rondando cerca del santuario un par de veces.

— ¿Ah? De todos creí que era el que menos iba.

Shaina se encogió de hombros.

—De vez en cuando está en la casa de Virgo.

—No es muy comunicativo. Creí que Shun era el que se quedaba en casa de Virgo.

—Él es muy común verlo en el santuario.

Seiya sonrió burlonamente.

— ¿La chica camaleón?

—Eso parece.

— ¡Lo sabía! Ahora podré molestarlo cuando lo vuelva a ver. – suspiró. –Rayos, la verdad es que los extraño.

—En el santuario pocas veces se habla de ustedes en solitario. Siempre estaban juntos.

—Bueno, desde el torneo galáctico no dejaban de ocurrir cosas, siempre nos manteníamos cerca. Y poco a poco nos empezamos a separar… supongo que es normal, cada quien tiene… distintas prioridades.

— ¿Ha sido difícil para ti, cierto?

—…

Seiya la miró a los ojos. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. No se había atrevido a molestar a sus hermanos con esto, y sin embargo le era fácil expresar lo que sentía. Sabía que lo mejor era que cada uno buscara su camino, y sabía que Hyoga necesitaba tiempo a solas, que Shiryu quería una vida sencilla en las montañas, que Shun tenía mucho que sanar y que aprender… y que a Ikki igual nunca le había gustado la compañía. Igual, esta nueva rutina, sin ellos… era… _rara_.

—Sé que no hace tanto que nos separamos. Pero… desde mi recuperación, me ha resultado difícil funcionar sin ellos.

— ¿Y tu hermana?

—Seika… Bueno, Seika es muy amable. Estoy muy feliz de haberla encontrado, y aún nos queda mucho tiempo que recuperar. Creo que no tenemos tanto en común ahora. Sólo… supongo que estaba muy acostumbrado a mis hermanos.

Shaina sonrió. Algo en esa conclusión le gustaba. Estiró la mano para tomar la de Seiya, y la estrechó con fuerza. Siguieron caminando un largo rato, sin darse cuenta de que comenzaba a anochecer. Entraron a un callejón casi a oscuras, no muy limpio, y Shaina se sorprendió de que existieran sitios como este en una ciudad de apariencia tan organizada.

Seiya claramente se había perdido, y ya comenzaba a formular unas disculpas cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

Frente a ellos, dos pandilleros les cerraban el paso. Uno de ellos era muy alto, y avanzó un paso. El hombre prácticamente comenzó a ladrar, amenazándolos en un japonés muy poco cortés del que Shaina entendió menos de la mitad.

— ¿Qué dicen?

—Que les demos todo nuestro dinero o saca su navaja. Y que su amigo es muy fuerte también.

Shaina sonrió, sus blancos dientes brillaron en la oscuridad.

— ¿Puedo?

—Ahm…

Los dos pandilleros comenzaron a gritar otra vez. Shaina no alcanzó a entender todo.

— ¿Qué dicen?

—Si quieres puedes dejármelo a mí, tal vez ellos…

—Por favor.

Uno de los dos oponentes tomó una muy desatinada iniciativa y se lanzó contra Shaina, desenvainando una navaja. En la mente del hombre, la amenazaría con la navaja contra su cuello… pero la realidad fue otra.

Sorpresivamente la chica respondió tan rápida como un rayo, y el hombre no pudo siquiera ver cómo demonios su navaja estaba en manos de la chica, ni tampoco pudo seguir sus movimientos. Sin saber cómo, acababa de recibir un golpe fenomenal en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder. Sus compañeros, sin saber qué hacer, decidieron atacar también.

Shaina tiró la navaja al suelo y corrió hacia ellos.

Seiya podía seguir sus movimientos con la mirada, pero aún estaba bajo la sorpresa de lo que había ocurrido en tan solo unos segundos.

Eran tan lentos. Shaina podía predecir todos los movimientos que harían, y con gran facilidad esquivaba los golpes y propinaba puñetazos a los dos individuos que demasiado tarde comprendieron que no habían elegido bien la víctima de esa noche. Sin embargo, la amazona se sorprendió disfrutando los golpes que propinaba, pese a ser contra enemigos tan mediocres.

¡Paf! Uno a tierra.

El otro joven, que ya tenía un diente a punto de caerse y no se veía ni la mitad de amenazante que hacían unos minutos, retrocedió cuando la amazona volteó hacia él.

—Shaina, creo que es suficiente.

Entonces sintió unas manos deteniéndola. Seiya estaba sosteniendo sus brazos. Shaina resistió, el caballero aumentó la fuerza en su agarre.

—En serio, creo que entendió la lección.

El pobre pandillero no esperó ni quiso comprender lo que pasaba antes de echar a correr. Su compañero lo imitó pocos segundos después. Shaina los vio huir con el ceño fruncido, y siguió forcejeando para que el caballero la soltara. En realidad, ni ella ni él estaban usando demasiada fuerza: de haberlo querido, ella habría podido soltarse con mucha más facilidad… pero las manos de él se sentían bien sobre sus brazos.

Pese a ser breve, ella aún sentía la emoción del combate fluir por sus venas.

Probablemente lo extrañaba, luego de días sin entrenar.

—No son enemigos que valgan la pena. — dijo Seiya, soltándola poco a poco. La amazona asintió con la cabeza, y volteó hacia él. Lo tomó por la nuca, se acercó a él, y puso su cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro.

—Hueles tan bien…

Seiya tragó saliva. El aliento de la chica le cosquilleaba el cuello.

—Shaina.

—No… un poco más. Déjame un poco más.

En realidad Seiya no quería que la chica se separara de él. Le gustaba sentirla tan cerca de él. No pudo evitarlo, la rodeó con los brazos. El cuerpo de la amazona estaba caliente. Shaina se sorprendió ante este gesto. Se sentía como embriagada.

—Creo que necesito llevarte a casa. Parece que golpearlos te alteró un poco.

La amazona se sintió bastante avergonzada ante este comentario. Retrocedió y se separó del caballero, antes de echar a andar en una dirección que Seiya estaba casi seguro de que no era la correcta. De todos modos, no tardaron mucho en reencontrar el camino, y menos de una hora después estaban de vuelta en el YACHT HOUSE.

Esa noche, Shaina se quedó mirando fijamente al techo. Más exactamente, a lo poco que le permitía ver la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Eso no había estado bien.

Cerrando los ojos, se dijo por milésima vez que esto, indudablemente, era una locura.

Y sin embargo, no sintió ganas de volver a Atenas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios mío este capítulo parece un Frankenstein, espero no demasiado... y si, estoy haciendo avanzar las cosas, espero no demasiado de golpe.
> 
> Como dato curioso, En mi país, a los pandilleros se les llama cholos. Por eso, este capítulo estuvo por mucho tiempo titulado en mi cabeza como “El cap de los Cholos”. Los cholos son mi pretexto para avanzar las cosas en el capítulo.
> 
> Nico Burger es una marca ficticia del Minna no Nihongo, el libro que usábamos en mis clases de Japonés. Orale chicos: ¡Nico Nico Niiii!
> 
> Y finalmente, con cada comentario, le llegan a Marin cupones para NicoBurger. No sé si en Atenas hay, pero igual nunca están de más.


	4. Música

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaina y Seiya siguen su viaje de incómodos e inadaptados... ahora con música y avance un poco brutal en la trama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda. Vendiendo aretes.
> 
> Un saludotototote a todos los que se han asomado a dejar reviews, de verdad estoy entusiasmada y esta historia ha tenido mucho mejor recepción de la que esperaba. Los amo tres millones.
> 
> ¿Se acuerdan de las tiendas de CD donde había aparatos para oír los CDs? ¿Aún existen? ¿No? ¿Sí?...
> 
> ¿Y se acuerdan de la guitarra de Seiya?...

Por encima del estante atiborrado de discos, Seiya le echó una mirada divertida a la amazona. Shaina no se dio cuenta pues estaba absorta en las portadas de los CDs. No estaba segura de qué pensar, y los kanjis la confundían (¿De verdad él había crecido entendiendo esa escritura? ¿Cómo alguien podía entender tantos signos?). Cuando por fin levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Seiya llevaba un largo rato observándola se sintió bastante incómoda.

— ¿Qué miras?

—Nada, solo me preguntaba qué música escuchas. Me preguntaba si prefieres a Metallica o a Queen.

Shaina parpadeó un par de veces. No había entendido la pregunta.

—Géneros, quiero decir. ¿Qué te gusta escuchar? ¿Rock? ¿Pop?...— Shaina lo miraba como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma extraño. Seiya siguió intentando buscando alguna palabra que la chica reconociera. — ¿Electrónica? ¿Música folklórica?…

—No lo sé.

Cerca de ellos, los reproductores de CD, donde las personas podían escuchar algunos discos antes de decidir si comprarlos o no, estaban casi vacíos. Seiya tuvo una idea. Tomó a Shaina del brazo y la llevó con él hasta uno de los reproductores. Sin preguntarle nada, le puso los audífonos. La amazona lo miró, sorprendida, mientras se los ajustaba.

Seiya apretó el botón de play, y miró a Shaina mientras la amazona escuchaba la primera parte de una canción popular japonesa. La italiana al principio no podía concentrarse, estando tan cerca del caballero, pero finalmente logró dirigir su atención sólo a lo que escuchaba.

Una melodía romántica, con violines, un coro de fondo, y la voz edulcorada de una cantante (probablemente de edad avanzada).

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

Shaina se concentró un poco más.

—Aburrido.

Seiya pareció decepcionado.

–Oh, vamos, ni siquiera estás escuchando la letra.

—No entiendo la letra.

— ¿Y la música?

Shaina hizo una mueca. Seiya le quitó los audífonos y la llevó frente a otro disco, esta vez de un género diferente. Repitió el gesto de ponerle los audífonos y poner play a la música. Shaina veía que el caballero encontraba ese ejercicio divertido.

Sonó en sus oídos una estruendosa combinación de sonidos, algunos que Shaina no pudo identificar. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando la canción comenzó a tomar forma, ya que sonaba llena de agresividad.

—Esto me agrada. — dijo la amazona, moviendo un poco la cabeza. – Se oye poderoso.

—Bueno, es heavy metal.

— ¿Tienes algo más que se parezca?

Luego de pasar un largo rato explorando música ruidosa y "poderosa" como decía Shaina, salieron de la tienda con unos cuantos discos más. En su cabeza el caballero de pegaso intentaba imaginarse a Shaina poniendo un disco en su radio. La simple idea parecía una completa contradicción.

Mientras caminaban fuera de la tienda de discos, la amazona se percató de algo que llevaba llamándole la atención desde hacía un buen rato. Observó por unos momentos el modo de moverse del caballero y frunció el ceño: acababa de encontrar qué le parecía tan raro en Seiya desde que había llegado a Japón.

—Esto… Shaina, no que no me halague que mires mis piernas, pero… ¿Podrías ser un poco más discreta?

Shaina se sonrojó un poco y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

— ¡No estoy mirándote!— era una verdad a medias. –ES sólo que acabo de descubrir algo que me parece raro.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿En mi?! ¿Raro?

Shaina se cruzó de brazos y pareció estar a punto de preguntar algo muy grave.

— ¿Seiya, has estado entrenando?

—Claro, te dije que sor cargador en…

—Dije **entrenando**. De verdad.

"¿Cargar kilos y kilos de pescado no cuenta…?" tuvo ganas de preguntar el caballero. Pero, imaginando lo que probablemente debía de ser la rutina de entrenamiento de Shaina decidió que la pregunta era tonta.

—Pues… un poco— sonrió culpablemente, haciendo que la amazona se viera aún más exasperada.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Apenas ves que no hay peligro dejas de entrenar? ¿Y si otro dios vuelve a causar problemas?

— ¡Oye, apenas salgo del coma!

— ¡Saliste del coma hace dos meses!

— ¡¿Llevas la cuenta?!

— ¡Ese no es el punto!

— ¿Estás enojada por eso?

— ¿Cómo no voy a enojarme con eso? ¡Mírate! Caminas igual que cualquier otro humano, con la misma flacidez… hasta comienzo a preguntarme si no estás más gordo que la última vez que te vi.

— ¡Ey! ¡No estoy gordo!

—Pero a este paso, lo estarás— afirmó ella tajantemente. –Y si volvemos a necesitar de tu ayuda, valiente caballero vas a ser.

La amazona aceleró el paso, cruzada de brazos. Seiya suspiró y la siguió.

—No es para tanto.

Shaina guardó silencio unos segundos, aún con los brazos cruzados. Se detuvo, y el caballero pudo alcanzarla. La amazona negó con la cabeza.

—Tanto potencial desperdiciado… — levantó la mirada hacia él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. —Seiya, eres probablemente el hombre más poderoso de todo el santuario. Pero si no haces nada para mantener ese poder y tus habilidades…

—Wow. Espera. –Seiya levantó las manos. –¿El hombre más poderoso de todo el santuario? ¿Yo? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Tú venciste a Poseidon. A Hades. A la muerte misma. — por un momento los ojos de Shaina parecieron brillar con más fuerza, antes de volver a fruncir el ceño. –Y en lugar de entretener ese poder te llenas de comida chatarra, duermes hasta tarde y no haces ningún entrenamiento.

Seiya suspiró.

—Primero que nada, cuida que Saga y Shaka nunca te oigan decir eso de mí. Bueno, en realidad cuida que ningún dorado te oiga decirlo. No quiero entrar en una competencia de quién es más poderoso, sobretodo porque en circunstancias normales dudo mucho que el resultado sería el que esperas. En segundo lugar… suenas exactamente igual a Marin.

Shaina dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Era raro ser comparada a Marin.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, aunque… ella nunca me ha dicho que soy el más poderoso del santuario. Lo más deprimente es que es mi maestra.

Shaina miró su andar por un largo rato, sin decir nada. Marin nunca alardeaba. Seiya podía haber liberado al santuario, pero ni él ni su maestra lo habían restregado en cara de nadie. Marin era disciplinada, devota a su labor. Shaina mil veces la había mirado llena de celos; pues de ambas, la amazona de águila era la que había alcanzado la virtud. Shaina era un fracaso. O al menos, se sentía como un fracaso, cuando lo pensaba demasiado.

—Alguna vez podría decirme algo como eso. Aunque sea mentira. — Bromeó Seiya.

—Nunca has alardeado tampoco. — observó Shaina.

— ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

Shaina volvió a guardar silencio. Sabía perfectamente por qué le molestaba, o le resultaba extraño, que ni Marin ni Seiya hablaran de lo virtuosos que eran; ella, en el lugar de Marin, no habría podido mantenerse tan modesta. De hecho, aun desde su posición siempre había echado en cara de cualquiera de sus adversarios su poder. Se aferraba a cualquier cosa que la hacía sentirse más arriba del resto. Era terrible, y una parte de ella sabía que no era lo que se esperaba de ella… y sin embargo.

Aunque era verdad que desde que se había reformado y quedado sin seguidores, sus humos habían bajado bastante.

—No lo sé. Cuando Marin y yo éramos rivales, me fastidiaba que no presumiera.

"…Que no se rebajara a mi nivel…" pensó amargamente.

Seiya se detuvo unos segundos, pensando. Luego comenzó a reírse.

— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

—Nada, nada… sólo… sólo imagina por unos segundos a Marín presumiendo de algo. — vio la cara escéptica de Shaina. –En serio, sólo imagínalo.

Seiya tomó una pose exagerada.

— ¡Uy, mírame, que mi alumno es dizque el mejor de todo el santuario! ¡Y mi novio es un caballero dorado! ¡Y mi cabello luce espléndido!

Ya sea por la sorpresa, por el tono de su voz, o por la pose ridícula del caballero, Shaina no pudo evitar sonreír, y reírse, igual que Seiya. Cuando terminaron, Shaina parecía menos triste. "Funcionó" pensó Seiya.

—Seiya… ¿Por qué elegiste estar lejos del santuario?

—Ya te lo he dicho antes. No quiero estar allí. Demasiados malos recuerdos. Y… no lo sé, llámame egoísta, pero aquí me siento bien.

—Podrías tener el santuario a tus pies. — murmuró Shaina.

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—Ni soñando. ¿Y de qué me serviría? Aquí estoy perfectamente bien. Puedo fingir que no tengo nada de especial, y ser sólo una persona más. Nadie viene a molestarme, puedo ver a mi hermana, o a los niños del orfanato… en realidad no necesito nada más. Vencimos peligros terribles, mis hermanos y yo, y ahora puedo disfrutar de un poco de paz. Es todo.

Shaina no respondió. No lograba comprender del todo ese modo de ver las cosas.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Sigues entrenando para una posible catástrofe?

—Sabes que todos los días entreno.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque si dejo de ser la amazona más fuerte… sé que tomarán mi lugar. Ya es suficientemente complicado para mí compartir el liderazgo del recinto amazónico con Marin.

Seiya la miró con atención. Algo en esa frase lo hizo pensar en qué tan estresada debía vivir la amazona de Ofiuco, siempre con ese objetivo en mente. Marin nunca le había hablado de ser el mejor. Mejor que los demás, en todo caso, no. Nunca le había enseñado el santuario como una competencia, y ella misma parecía estar completamente despreocupada del rango que ocupaba.

Aparentemente, Shaina tenía una idea muy diferente del santuario.

—Bueno, desde que llegaste no te he visto entrenar.

—Supongo que eres una mala influencia.

Seiya sonrió, y le extendió una mano. La amazona dudó unos segundos en si tomarla o no, pero finalmente aceptó. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y echaron a andar en otra dirección, hacia otra calle. Llegaron a un cruce de traseúntes.

— ¿Sabes? Me decepciona un poco que no escuches música.

Shaina volteó hacia él, que sólo parecía mirar distraídamente hacia las personas frente a ellos. La amazona frunció el ceño, mientras la luz del semáforo volvía a ponerse en verde. Ambos caminaron en medio de la multitud que esperaba por cruzar, y la amazona se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Por qué te decepciona?

Seiya le sonrió.

—Esperaba que me cantarías algo en italiano, o algo.

La amazona abrió la boca en sorpresa y se detuvo, pese a que el semáforo estaba por ponerse en rojo otra vez.

— ¿Qué?

—Oye, no te detengas.

— ¿Por qué te cantaría algo en italiano? De donde sacaste que me gusta cantar?— protestó la mujer, echando a caminar otra vez. Miró a Seiya, ahora convencida de que el caballero estaba mal de la cabeza. El, en cambio, solo se encogió de hombros.

—No es que piense que cantas, o algo… más bien quería escucharte.

—Me estás escuchando.

—Pero en italiano suenas siempre muy _bien._

Había estado a punto de decir " _sexy_ ".

— ¿Y tú cuándo me has oído hablar en italiano?

Seiya la miró extrañado.

— ¿Ah? ¿No te das cuenta?

— ¿De qué?

—Hablas en italiano todo el tiempo, en el santuario.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo?

Seiya asintió con la cabeza.

—A veces hasta le hablas italiano a Marin, ¿No te has dado cuenta? Y cuando das órdenes.

Shaina negó con la cabeza, sorprendida. No sólo de no haberse dado cuenta, sino de que Seiya hubiese notado tanto de ella. ¿Tal vez tras esa apariencia de idiota que se cargaba el caballero en realidad tenía un talento especial para observar a la gente? O tal vez sólo imaginaba cosas.

—En todo caso, suena muy bien.

Siguieron caminando. Shaina iba pensando en su idioma natal, y mirando de reojo a Seiya. Este intentaba disimular que la miraba de vez en cuando, sin éxito. Llegaron frente a la puerta del departamento. Mientras Seiya se peleaba con las llaves, intentando abrir, Shaina decidió preguntar.

—Seiya… ¿Qué quieres lograr conmigo aquí?

Él dudó si responder. Dejó de luchar con sus llaves, y volteó hacia la amazona.

—Yo… a decir verdad no sé cómo explicarte esto, no sé si tiene sentido o no. Quería verte porque… Me siento responsable. Siento que te debía esto, por lo menos. — se pasó una mano por el cabello. –Y quería verte. Eso es lo más importante. Quería verte.

— ¿Verme?

—Verte, conocerte un poco. Saber si… no, olvídalo.

Logró abrir la puerta.

— ¿Qué querías saber?

—No, déjalo, Shaina. No es importante.

Ella lo sostuvo por el cuello de la camisa.

— ¿Saber qué, Seiya?

—Saber…. Saber si aún sentías lo mismo por mí.

El agarre de la mujer se volvió mucho más fuerte en un instante. Shaina parecía estar en shock. Bajó la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?— murmuró. – ¿Cómo puedes creer que mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado, aunque sea un poco?

— ¿Estás diciendo que todavía…?

—Todavía. Como el día que te lo confesé.

— ¡¿Entonces era verdad?

— ¡Claro que era verdad! ¿Cómo crees que mentiría con algo como eso? ¿Crees que fue fácil confesártelo? Mis sentimientos por ti me abruman, todos los malditos días. Creí morir cuando regresaste del inframundo. Nunca… nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Seiya, nunca había sentido tanta repulsión ante la sangre.

—Shaina…

—Las heridas de los demás no me importan. Pero las que llevabas… esas heridas me dolían. Hubiera recibido gustosa la espada de Hades en tu lugar. Seiya… Me insulta tu pregunta. Me hace enojar.

—Shaina, yo lo siento, no quería…

— ¡No me arrepiento de haberme puesto entre tú y el peligro! No me arrepiento de haber recibido la flecha de Poseidón, los ataques de Thanatos, el cosmos de Aioria. Lo volvería a hacer. Con tal de saberte bien. Porque daría mi vida por ti. ¡Porque te amo!

La amazona sintió como si todo un torrente de emociones la hubiese arrastrado. Todo había salido tan fácil. Tan brutal.

Seiya se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué se supone que uno contesta a eso? Shaina lo hacía sentir terriblemente incómodo cuando se lanzaba en ese tipo de confesiones. Todo era fuerte, intenso en ella. Sus sentimientos nunca estaban diluidos, siempre que Shaina lograba articular sobre su corazón eran sentimientos crudos, tal cual.

Seiya sentía miedo cuando ella lo hacía.

Sentía como si tuviera en sus manos una vida que no le pertenecía. Era la persona ante la cual Shaina era más vulnerable, y ambos lo sabían. No quería lastimarla. Ella esperaba ansiosamente a ver su respuesta. Él tragó saliva.

—…Ya veo. Sólo quería saber.

En ese momento Seiya se preguntó cuáles eran sus propios sentimientos hacia Shaina. Se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía, o al menos era completamente incapaz de formularlo tan contundentemente. Sabía (y cada día se daba más y más cuenta de ello) que la amazona era hermosa. También que disfrutaba su compañía, aunque fuera siempre extraña; le gustaba mostrarle cosas, hablar con ella, y hasta le gustaba esa cara que hacía cuándo algo la sorprendía o incomodaba. También le gustaba todo ese mundo que lograba adivinar tras los ojos de Shaina: ella había vivido aventuras parecidas (a veces incluso las mismas), era poderosa, noble, fiel…

El caballero interrumpió sus pensamientos para abrir el departamento lo más rápido posible.

Si bien ya estaba acostumbrado que al volver al departamento se instalaba siempre un silencio incómodo (Seiya ya había dejado de contar los silencios incómodos desde que Shaina había llegado), este fue especialmente pesado. Seiya se preguntó si Shaina estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero la amazona no preguntó nada. Seiya suspiró. Claro que Shaina quería una respuesta. Probablemente por eso mismo estaba allí en primer lugar.

Seiya llevaba tiempo sin sentirse tan idiota.

Shaina fue a asomarse a la ventana que daba al mar. La luz anaranjada del atardecer iluminó su silueta a contraluz, y Seiya sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza; en esos momentos volvió a verla como parte de otro mundo, ajeno a la sencillez de su departamento. Tenía sentido que todo fuera tan incómodo: era su capricho de querer mezclar el mundo del santuario con el mundo del común de los mortales.

Shaina volteó hacia una repisa en la pared, y frunció el ceño. El caballero de Pegaso estaba seguro de que la amazona iba a decir algo que sólo aumentaría la incomodidad entre ambos, pero en su lugar Shaina señaló un objeto en la repisa.

— ¿Tocas la guitarra?— preguntó ella. El caballero de Pegaso tuvo que voltear a la repisa. Ni siquiera recordaba que su vieja guitarra estaba allí.

—Ah, Algo así, un poco…

—Muéstrame. — pidió ella, sentándose en el sofá.

Seiya la miró sorprendido. Nunca nadie le había pedido que tocara la guitarra.

Mientras se sentaba junto a ella y comenzaba a acomodar la guitarra sobre sus piernas, Shaina lo observaba fascinada; para ella no era común ver a alguien tocando un instrumento. En sus años de entrenamiento nunca había visto a alguien hacer música, y en el resto de su vida era algo que no era común en su día a día.

Con ella mirándolo, Seiya comenzó a sentirse nervioso, cosa que nunca le pasaba. De cualquier forma logro tocar una melodía que, para él habría podido sonar mucho mejor, pero Shaina parecía alegrarse más y más con cada nota. Seguía sus dedos con atención, y movía un poco la cabeza al ritmo de la música. No tardó mucho en cerrar los ojos, y fue allí que Seiya se permitió mirarla con atención.

El caballero no recordaba haberla visto así de relajada antes. Y si de costumbre solía sorprenderse de lo hermosa que era la amazona, esta vez fue demasiado. Sus facciones eran tan finas, sus pestañas tan largas... su cabello largo y desordenada caía sobre sus hombros, la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba sólo un poco su silueta. Se dio cuenta de que desde que la había invitado había querido verla así de tranquila.

Seiya siempre había actuado de modo impulsivo. Invitarla en sí había sido completamente improvisado. Esta vez sintió un impulso diferente. Shaina se le había declarado. ¿Besarla era considerado impulsivo, o no?

Dejó de tocar.

Ella abrió los ojos y quiso preguntarle por qué se detenía.

Él la besó en los labios.

Tantas cosas pasaron por la mente de Shaina en tan poco tiempo. El santuario. Su entrenamiento. Todas las veces que había odiado a Seiya por ese calor que sentía en su interior. Todas las lágrimas derramadas, toda la sangre en sus manos. La flecha en su espalda. El dolor. El deseo. Su corazón aceleraba, como antes de una pelea.

Cuando se separaron, la chica tenía lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. Seiya la miró sorprendido.

— ¡Oye! No beso tan mal como para que estés llorando, ¿No?

—No… estoy… llorando. — respondió ella. Fijó la mirada en él.

— ¿Shaina?

La amazona de Ofiuco no pudo controlar por más tiempo la adrenalina. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y buscó sus labios otra vez, haciendo tambalear al caballero que no se lo esperaba. Shaina se había lanzado sobre él y lo abrazaba con fuerza, recargándose en su cuerpo con total abandono. Su cálida boca y su cuerpo contra el suyo le hicieron difícil al caballero mantenerlos de pie a ambos.

Ella retrocedió apenas se separaron.

—Bueno eso fue… inesperado. — musitó el caballero de pegaso.

—Lo siento.

—No, por favor no te disculpes. Eso… vaya, eso fue muy agradable.

Ella se relajó.

— ¿En serio?

Seiya asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió. Shaina inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo como él nunca la había visto.

— _Mi fa bene essere qui…_ — murmuró la chica.

—Definitivamente, el italiano suena muy sexy.

—Seiya.

— ¿Hm?

—Te reto.

— ¿Eh?

—Tú contra mí. Un combate amistoso, para activar los músculos, ¿Qué dices?

—Ahm…— Seiya la miró de pies a cabeza. —no peleo contra mujeres.

— ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

— ¡Y yo te digo en serio, no peleo contra mujeres!

—Yo recuerdo algunas de nuestras peleas en el pasado… la diferencia es que esta vez será una pelea amistosa.

— ¿Peleas en el pasado, quieres decir cuando literalmente me obligabas a pelear contigo?

— ¿Tengo que volver a obligarte?

Él suspiró.

—Dame un descanso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se acaba el episodio de "La Rosa de Athena", ahorita ponemos el ending cantado por Gloria Trevi, acá en Televisantuario.
> 
> Dios mío, espero que esa última parte del capítulo no haya quedado de plano muy telenovela. Hablando de música "poderosa", ya vieron el videoclip de "Deutschland" de Rammstein? ¿No? ¡Corran a verlo! Llevo desde que salió completamente obsesionada. Probablemente ayude a curarles el exceso de miel de este cap.
> 
> En fin. Por cada comentario, para variar un poco, le mandamos un CD de música japonesa a Marin.
> 
> (Como prometí, este capítulo no tiene comida en el título)


	5. Luces y Sombras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiya y Shaina comienzan a definir más su relación entre experiencias dolorosas y felices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ram Chahe Leela Chahe Leela Chahe Ram In dono ke love mein Duniya ka kya kaam...
> 
> (Si Ram ama a Leela y Leela ama a Ram, ¿Por qué el mundo ha de interferir?)"
> 
> Pues nada, acabo de pasar la semana en friega organizando en mi ciudad un ciclo de cine bollywood. Claro, ocasión de oro para volver a ver todas mis pelis favoritas. La corrección de este capítulo les fue traída por el soundtrack de Ram-Leela.
> 
> ¡Claro, a ustedes todo esto no les importa, pasen al capítulo! Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews y paciencia.

Esa mañana, despertaron sintiéndose extraños. Lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior los había dejado incómodos, pero a la vez les dio la impresión de que una pared se había roto entre ambos: En el siguiente paseo que hicieron, tomarse de las manos se sintió mucho más natural. Seiya la llevó a caminar por la playa.

—Creo que puede funcionar— dijo el caballero, mirando las olas.

Shaina lo miró extrañada.

—Esto, quiero decir… nosotros. — explicó Seiya, señalándola y luego a sí mismo.

La cara de Shaina le dijo que la amazona no había comprendido la frase. Como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma. En realidad, no es que la amazona no hubiese comprendido, simplemente eran temas que les resultaban ajenos.

— ¿Qué te hace decirlo?

—No lo sé. Contigo puedo hablar libremente. Y… creo que si me esfuerzo suficiente podría conseguir que te sientas cómoda cuando estamos juntos. Alguna vez.

La amazona de Ofiuco tragó saliva. Sonaba tentador. Muy, muy tentador. Seiya se rió, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Je, creo que no te puedo ofrecer mucho más.

Ella frunció el ceño. Sonaba francamente surrealista tener a Seiya tratando de convencerla.

—Digo, no tengo trabajo fijo.

—Excepto levantar mariscos en un mercado.

—Exacto. Mi departamento es muy pequeño…

—… ¿Por qué todo eso debería de importarme?

Seiya se detuvo y la miró.

—Bueno, no sé… supongo que… supongo que si vamos a empezar **algo** juntos igual y…— ok no, sonaba estúpido. De entrada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si eso que estaban empezando iba a ser un " _noviazgo_ " una " _aventura_ ", un…

… **algo**.

—En ese caso, yo tengo mucho menos que ofrecerte, Seiya. — Shaina interrumpió sus pensamientos, cruzándose de brazos. –Y eso mismo me hace preguntarme si esto realmente es buena idea.

Seiya frunció el ceño. No, no, no, eso no era bueno. Suspiró.

—Shaina, ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres muy complicada?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque justo cuando siento que estamos dejando algo claro, dices algo que cambia todo. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que te confundo? Creo que tú me confundes mucho más.

Tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

—No hay vuelta atrás, y esto no es una mala idea. Deja de dudar, por favor.

—Tú empezaste, ofreciendo cosas como si aún tuviese que decidir.

_Touché._

—Ehm… bueno… hay una razón por la que quise hablar de eso.

—Entonces dilo.

Seiya dudó por unos segundos. Luego, dejó de mirar a Shaina para clavar su mirada en el mar.

—Saori Kido.

Ambos se detuvieron. Un frío cayó entre ambos, coincidiendo con una corriente de aire.

—Es nuestra diosa, Seiya. — dijo Shaina, sintiendo que el simple hecho de tener esa conversación podría considerarse una blasfemia.

—De Saori, quiero decir, no Athena.

Sonaba raro, disociar ambos nombres. Shaina no sabía qué pensar de Saori Kido. Recordaba haber sentido, hacían ya años, unos celos abrasadores en una ocasión, al verla tan cerca de Seiya, pero no recordaba ya cuando había sido la última vez que había pensado en Saori sin asociarla a Athena. En la actualidad no sentía celos cuando pensaba en ella.

Para la amazona, Saori pertenecía al terreno de lo divino. Era Athena, lejana, inalcanzable y dirigiendo su santuario con sabiduría y benevolencia. Sabía también que para Seiya no era exactamente lo mismo: él la conocía mucho mejor, la había visto desde que era sólo una niña malcriada.

—No siento hostilidad por ella, Seiya.

— ¿No?

—No.

—Bueno… eso es excelente. Es que… bueno… ella es muy importante en mi vida. A veces olvido que es… una diosa.

Shaina asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó continuar.

—Siempre daré mi vida por ella, no puedo cambiar eso. Estoy consciente de que no es…— suspiró— no es lo mejor que un hombre pueda ofrecerle a una chica. Realmente no tengo mucho que ofrecerte. A eso me refiero.

—No es la oferta perfecta, supongo.

—lo sé, lo sé…

—Y la acepto.

Seiya volteó hacia ella, sorprendido. Shaina tenía la mirada clavada en el piso.

— ¿En serio?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—No puedes amarme como a una diosa. Pero si puedes amarme como a una mortal… no hay mucho más que pudiera pedir. Sé que no puedo competir con ella. No es mi lugar. En cierta forma, no soy tan diferente de ti: también daría mi vida por ella. Soy una amazona, ¿No?

Seiya parpadeó varias veces, aún sin poder creer que la chica no opusiera mayor resistencia. Comenzaba a pensar que daría mucho por saber en qué rayos estaba pensando la mujer. Por más que lo intentara, nunca predecía lo que Shaina respondería. Su mirada tan fuerte no parecía concordar con lo que decía en esos momentos.

—Déjame estar a tu lado. Muéstrame más de esa dulzura. — Shaina sonrió. –No pido más. Convénceme de que esto es una buena idea.

Seiya la tomó en sus brazos. Por un rato, ninguno dijo nada, sólo manteniéndose el uno contra el otro, mientras el mar los salpicaba sólo un poco.

Shaina sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Y Miho?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Miho es importante en tu vida?

—Bueno, sí, pero…

— ¿Algún día me llevarás a visitarla?

—Ok, no, ya no quiero hablar de esto. –escuchó a Shaina bufar, por lo que comprendió que la amazona no insistiría. — ¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer?

—No lo sé— respondió ella. –Regresemos a casa.

Vaya, entonces YACHT HOUSE ya era "casa". Eso definitivamente era un progreso. Seiya sonrió: su campaña personal de " _Hagamos que Shaina se sienta más cómoda con… todo_ " parecía empezar a funcionar.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa, Shaina poco a poco se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos. Miraba de reojo al caballero, preguntándose por qué había sentido la necesidad de hablar de Saori. Claramente era algo que lo preocupaba, y se preguntó si ella no lo había descartado demasiado rápido. ¿Debería estar preocupada también?

Nunca había considerado qué ocurría si de verdad él aceptaba estar con ella. En realidad nunca se había atrevido siquiera a imaginarlo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella misma comenzaba a pensar en cosas que si que la preocupaban. Más exactamente, de cosas que quería decirle y que la asustaban. Apretó su mano con fuerza.

—Entonces creo que hoy sólo será… hmm…— a Seiya se le ocurrió una idea. – ¿Ver TV y comer pizza, te parece?

Shaina estaba distraída en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Ah? Si, como digas.

—…aunque ahora que lo pienso, no sé si es buena idea invitar pizza a una italiana. Tengo miedo de que al descubrir cómo preparan la pizza fuera de tu país te ofendas y regreses a Atenas.

Shaina parpadeó un par de veces.

—Digo, eso me pasó cuando fui al restaurante "japonés" en Atenas. ¿Lo conoces?

La amazona negó con la cabeza.

—Dios, llamarle Ramen a eso que me sirvieron… merecían un meteoro de Pegaso. Sobre todo por la decoración del año nuevo chino.

Shaina lo miró en silencio unos segundos.

—…la comida es algo muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?

Seiya se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

—

Bueno, la pizza no estaba mal. Tampoco es que la amazona fuera experta en pizzas, pese a lo que Seiya insinuaba. Estaban sentados en el sofá, frente a la pequeña TV, buscando algo que no fueran extraños programas de concurso con colores chillones e invitados haciendo cosas ridículas. A Seiya le parecían hilarantes, pero no lograba hacerle entender a la amazona el por qué. Y claro, cuando uno explica chistes ya no son graciosos.

— ¿Nunca has pensado tener una Televisión?

—No.

—Hmm… son buenas para pasar el tiempo.

Ella levantó una ceja.

— ¿En lugar de entrenar?

—Ahí vas, diciéndome gordo otra vez.

Shaina sonrió, pero no respondió nada. Seiya ya comenzaba a sospechar que la amazona tenía cosas que decirle. Se notaba en su forma de " _mirar_ " la televisión y las miradas de reojo que le lanzaba. El caballero de Pegaso se preguntó a sí mismo cuándo la amazona dejaría de ocultarle cosas. Era complicado. Seiya se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de la amazona, que no dudó mucho en apartar la mirada de la película con monstruos y sangre que habían terminado viendo (lo único que le había resultado tolerable para ver).

Cómo odiaba cuando Shaina se quedaba en silencio, en _ese_ tipo de silencios más específicamente.

—Bueno— el caballero se decidió a romper el silencio. – ¿Empiezo yo, o empiezas tú?

Shaina lo miró escéptica.

— ¿Empezar qué?

—A hablar. Como adultos que se supone que somos, ¿no?

—Ya hemos hablado.

—Si… pero creo que hay un tema del que no hemos hablado.

Se miraron los dos. Shaina se puso tensa, comprendiendo a qué se refería.

— ¿De verdad quieres que removamos el pasado?

—Yo no quiero. Tú quieres. O bueno… tal vez no quieras, pero tienes cara de que necesitas decirme cosas. Tal vez podemos hablar de una vez y esto se vuelva un poco menos incómodo. — se pasó una mano por el cabello. Shaina le quitó el control y apagó la televisión (luego de confundir el botón de apagado con el de lista de canales).

—Puedo empezar con ofrecerte una disculpa, aunque no sea suficiente.

—Bueno, yo no…

—Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. — dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. –Debí dejarlos en paz, a Marin y a ti, mientras ella te entrenaba. No me formé del lado de la justicia cuando el santuario estaba en crisis.

El caballero de Pegaso se sintió asustado por lo rápido que la amazona acababa de lanzar todo eso.

—Al menos quisiera saber por qué.

—Tenía que ser así. Tenía poder, seguidores… una vida plena. Me sentía bien. Estar del lado del patriarca me concedió mucho poder… y quería usarlo para vengarme de ti.

—Eras totalmente aterradora.

—Creo que lo peor fue cuando te fuiste del santuario. En mi cabeza no dejaban de sonar una y otra vez tus palabras, el modo en el que te burlaste de mí…

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Llevabas tanto amenazándome y de repente aparecías con ese rostro tan hermoso. No me digas que no ameritaba una burla.

—Tonto.

Ella no siguió hablando. En su lugar, volteó hacia la ventana. Seiya dudó en si preguntarle lo que le rondaba la cabeza desde que el tema había empezado.

—Shaina, ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Por qué estabas tan obsesionada con matarme?

—Ya lo sabes, la ley de las máscaras…

—La verdad, por favor.

Shaina guardó silencio por un largo rato. Quiso decirle que no insistiera, que esa era la verdad. Pero sabía que su obsesión por matarlo, en otros tiempos, había llegado a ser risible, incluso para el santuario. La ley de la máscara era un pretexto perfecto, pero no podía ser todo.

—Creo que te perseguía pues era una forma para mí de perseguirme a mi misma… —bajó la mirada a sus manos. —verte me recordaba constantemente que era humana, que sentía… que podía sentir amor. Me asustaba.

—A mi me asustaba mucho más, te lo aseguro.

—Debo confesarte algo. — Shaina se mordió el labio. No estaba segura de si quería decir lo que estaba por decir, pero necesitaba decirlo. –Mis deseos de matarte, mi odio hacia ti eran tan intensos, que sólo son comparables con el amor que siento ahora por ti.

Lo miró a los ojos.

—Intentaba ponerle nombre a lo que sentía, algo que me resultara familiar.

Aunque Seiya recordaba el miedo que ella llegó a inspirarle, y aunque podía enumerar todas las amenazas y ataques sufridos a manos de la amazona, cada vez le costaba más trabajo recordar que la Shaina que ahora lo miraba con ojos temblorosos y brillantes había sido una terrible enemiga en el pasado.

—Cuando éramos niños, provocaste en mí un cambio que no pude detener. Y al darme cuenta de que no lo podía detener, quise destruirte. Como si eso lo fuera a resolver todo.

—Destruir lo que te hacía sentir incómoda.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Shaina… si hubieses logrado matarme, ¿Crees que te habrías sentido mejor?

Shaina lo pensó.

—Eso creía. Pero ahora me pregunto si no habría sido lo mismo que matarme… en todo caso, la Shaina que te habla ahora no existiría.

Seiya sonrió.

—Exageras. Habrías podido enamorarte de otra persona.

Shaina bufó.

—Lo dudo.

Siguieron hablando hasta la madrugada. A veces con más facilidad, a veces con largos momentos en silencio. Era como si se hubiesen lanzado en una dirección sin poder detenerse. Como si se hubiese roto una barrera entre ambos. Shaina no se consideraba como una persona muy dada a las palabras. El lenguaje es vago, poco expresivo, débil: prefería mucho más demostrar sus sentimientos con acciones. En muchos casos, con golpes. Eso solía funcionar muy claramente.

Ahora, se enfrentaba a hablar. Encontrar palabras lo suficientemenre importantes para hablar de lo que sentía, de sus recuerdos. Pero esta noche, sentía de pronto que no podía detenerse, no podía dejar de intentarlo.

A veces las palabras se mezclaban con sollozos. A veces él la abrazaba, a veces también hablaba con la voz entrecortada. Shaina se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas cosas que decirle, Seiya escuchaba, y a su vez le decía cosas que se había guardado por demasiado tiempo. Algunas cosas, no sabía que quería decirlas hasta ese momento.

Seiya no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo mirara con tal atención cuando hablaba. Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a hablar por tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía qué rayos hacía, contándole a Shaina cualquier tontería, como cuando, años atrás, se había preguntado si alguna vez podría oírla decir algo dulce en italiano. Y sin embargo, ella lo escuchaba con atención. Cada palabra.

Fue como un viaje en lo que había sido su relación, por medio de recuerdos, sentimientos, secretos y detalles que uno u otro no recordaban. Desde el principio completamente hostil, hasta el confuso presente. Recordaron las peleas pasadas, los momentos de ternura, los sacrificios, la frustración, las dudas, la curiosidad, las guerras santas. La vida en la tierra, las batallas en el mismo infierno. Hablaron de lo que habían visto, sentido, pensado, cada uno en su propia realidad.

Cuando se sintieron demasiado agotados para continuar hablando, afuera el cielo poco a poco se tornaba azul. Sus frentes se tocaban, Shaina tenía los brazos de él a su alrededor. Podía ver en el caballero que estaba tan cansado como ella.

—Tal vez deberíamos dormir.— murmuró él, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para separarlos.

Shaina sonrió levemente y se acercó a el, aun dudando de que tanto tenía permitido hacerlo. Al no encontrar resistencia de ningún tipo se inclinó y lo besó en los labios suavemente. A su sorpresa él no sólo recibió el beso sino que la tomó de la barbilla para besarla otra vez.

Shaina se sorprendió, pero luego de la sorpresa inicial se recargó en él con tanta fuerza que prácticamente lo aventó sobre el sofá. Continuaron besándose hasta que el sueño los derrotó.

A la mañana siguiente Shaina despertó con varios músculos entumidos. Esa parecía mejor idea la noche anterior. Un fuerte peso aplastaba su cuerpo y no ayudaba en gran cosa a sus músculos entumidos. La amazona enrojeció y abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir que el "peso" era simplemente Seiya, dormido sobre ella.

—Oh… Dioses…— murmuró. De hecho, no se sentía nada desagradable.

Al contrario, más bien. Entre más consciente se hacía del cuerpo de Seiya sobre ella más agitada se sentía. Era una sensación atrozmente placentera, y terriblemente confusa también: su cerebro se había llenado en pocos segundos de ideas y pensamientos que la estaban atormentando. Estaba demasiado cerca de él. Podía olerlo, sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, escuchar su respiración.

Su aliento le cosquilleaba el cuello.

Shaina cerró los ojos. Ya sabía lo que le pasaba, después de haberlo experimentado tantas veces en el pasado, y especialmente durante este viaje. Deseo.

Nunca lo había sentido tanto como en ese momento.

Por eso, obedeció su primer instinto de rechazo a esta emoción que amenazaba con esparcir un calor abrasante más allá de su vientre…

Y empujó a Seiya sólo unos centímetros hacia un lado. Gracias a la gravedad, Seiya cayó del sofá y profirió una queja al impactar contra el suelo.

Mientras lo miraba recuperar el sentido, Shaina intentó nivelar su respiración. Gracias, dioses, que él no pudiese notar lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento!

—Lo siento, Seiya.— alcanzó a decir.

Al levantar la cabeza y ver el rostro rojo de la amazona, Seiya también se tiñó de color tomate.

—Oh… ¡¿Oh no, me dormí encima de ti?!

—Aparentemente.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, no eres tan pesado.

—Shaina, esto es… rayos, esto es… — Seiya estaba nervioso. Shaina podía verlo en su cara.

—No importa, es como dormir con la armadura puesta.

—¡Qué dices! Esto…

Seiya no lograba explicar qué le molestaba tanto. Simplemente… dormir sobre una chica no sonaba apropiado. Al menos no en esta circunstancia. Musitó una disculpa y corrió a la cocina para preparar café.

Shaina por un rato se quedó en el sofá. Se sentía cansada, pero sobretodo decepcionada de que él se hubiese ido tan fácil. Tardó aún unos segundos en ir y alcanzarlo, siendo recibida por el ya familiar aroma a café. El caballero había dejado caer café sobre la mesa, así que lo encontró limpiando con un trapo.

Ya le había servido una taza. Shaina se sentó frente a ella.

—Marin me contagió el gusto por el café.

—¿Ah si?

—Si… decía que si su cafetera no habría sido capaz de entrenarme.— sonrió ampliamente y luego pareció pensarlo un momento. –No sé cómo tomar eso.

—No te ofendas, pero creo que la paciencia de Marin se volvió legendaria en todo el santuario después de entrenarte.

Seiya le sonrió por sobre las tazas de café.

—Y dime… ¿Ese es algún ataque amazónico desconocido?

Shaina levantó la mirada.

—¿El qué?

Él hizo una pausa, y su sonrisa se volvió burlona.

—¿Besar a un hombre hasta dejarlo completamente agotado?

Shaina levantó la mirada al techo. Seiya se dio cuenta de que una parte de él se sentía bastante divertido viendo incómoda a la chica. Se antojaba seguir.

—¿Aún tienes ataques como ese que mostrarme?

—Seiya…

—Eres una adversaria terrible.

—¡Tú empezaste!

—¿Crees que sea normal besarse con alguien por tanto tiempo?

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?

Se sonrieron, dedicándose por un rato sólo a terminar sus tazas. El caballero de pegaso notó que el rostro de la amazona lentamente comenzaba a ensombrecerse. Luego de ir a poner más café, al regresar a la mesa se dio cuenta de que la amazona estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa?

Shaina suspiró.

—Cassius.

Se dio cuenta de que hacían años desde que pronunciaba ese nombre, y sobre todo se dio cuenta de que sentía un peso terrible sobre el corazón al decirlo. Toda jovialidad pasada entre ambos pareció esfumarse en un instante. Seiya se preguntó si estaban condenados a que cada que parecían acercarse más intervendrían nuevos temas terribles. Nuevas razones de sentirse mal.

—¿Sabes, Seiya? Hubo un tiempo en que habría sido capaz de matarlo con mis propias manos.

Apretó con más fuerza la taza.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?

—Si me decepcionaba. – explicó Shaina. –Si no obtenía la armadura de Pegaso. Estaba dispuesta a matarlo sólo por ser una decepción.

—Bueno, eso…

—En el combate entre ustedes.— interrumpió a Seiya, con la vista fija en su taza de café. –Le ordené que me trajera tu cabeza.

Seiya tragó saliva. En ese momento, luego de días y días de tenerla allí como invitada, reconoció por un instante a su enemiga. Esas palabras lo hicieron tomar conciencia de lo distinto que había sido el entrenamiento de Cassius al suyo. Lo distinta que era la forma de ver al Santuario que tenía Shaina de la suya, o la de Marin.

—No quería sólo que ganara la armadura.— continuó Shaina, quien desvió la mirada de Seiya. –Quería verlo matarte. Creí que con eso terminaría todo. Mi alumno destruyendo eso que me volvía incómoda… arrastré a Cassius a mi locura.

—Shaina.

La amazona de Ofiuco comenzó a temblar.

—¡Yo lo maté, Seiya!— murmuró. SE oía como algo que la amazona había guardado por mucho tiempo. Shaina parecía asustada de su propia conclusión.—Todo es mi culpa… ¡Todo es mi culpa!— gritó. La taza de café se rompió en sus manos. –Es mi culpa por no haber sido una buena maestra.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Por un rato, Seiya no supo qué decir. Shaina aún tenía en sus manos los pedazos de la taza, sin importarle si sus manos ahora estaban manchadas de café y un poco de sangre. La amazona había bajado la mirada. El caballero se acercó y delicadamente comenzó a quitarle los fragmentos del recipiente para ponerlos sobre la mesa.

—Le debo la vida.— dijo, suavemente. —No sabes cuanto lloré pensando en lo cruel que fue su destino.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y respondió en un murmullo.

—No tienes por que culparte, Seiya. Soy yo quien carga con su muerte.

—Déjame cargar con ella también, Shaina.

—Qué dices…

—Dio su vida por mi, shaina. Porque no quería que estuvieras triste si moría.— se levantó a buscar un trapo de la cocina.

— Yo era su maestra, y tal vez su muerte me enseñó mucho más de lo que yo pude enseñarle. Sé que se sacrificó por mi, por no dejar que te mataran.— frunció el ceño.— Supongo que fue su forma de decirme que me volviera más humana. Y quiero hacerlo.

—Deseaba que fueras feliz.— concluyó él, mientras se acercaba a ella otra vez. Shaina lo observó en silencio. Aún pensando en las palabras del caballero. Seiya comenzó a limpiarle las manos.

—Seiya… ¿La fundación está muy lejos de aquì?

—Ehm… tendrás que ser más específica. ¿Te refieres a la mansión de Saori, las oficinas, el exorfanato, el hospital?...

—El hospital.

—Pues… no está muy lejos, ¿Por qué?

—Quiero ir. Contigo.

—

Menos de media hora después del incidente de la taza, estaban de vuelta a los alrededores del hospital de la fundación. Shaina no había querido entrar, sino sólo caminar por los alrededores, por el parque lleno de árboles. Seiya suspiró. Shaina no se veía mucho más animada que hacía rato, ni parecía querer hablarle. Probablemente tenía un montón de cosas en la cabeza (conociéndola, probablemente muchas reflexiones cargadas con culpabilidad), y no hablaba.

—Así que… este es el hospital.— intentó.

—Lo reconozco.

—No ha cambiado mucho en todos estos años.

—…

—Sigo pensando que la mejor parte es el parque.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste aquí?

—Ahm… honestamente no podría darte fechas. Pero no estuve internado mucho tiempo.

—¿Te dieron de alta, o te escapaste?

—See… odio los hospitales. Creo que resisto con tranquilidad uno o dos días y luego me desespero. Miho solía atarme a la cama todo el tiempo.

Ambos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo. Shaina lo miró seriamente perturbada.

—…Para evitar que me escapara del hospital, quiero decir.

Tristemente, Shaina no pareció celosa o con ganas de indagar más sobre Miho. Sólo asintió con la cabeza, musitando un "Ah, ya veo…" y regresó a su silencio. El caballero de Pegaso repasó mentalmente un par de ideas para hacerla relajarse otra vez. Entonces la respuesta apareció en su cabeza, evidente.

Detuvo su andar y señaló hacia los árboles.

—Acepto tu reto.

—¿Mi reto?

—Sí, peleemos.

—¿Aquí?

—Bueno, aquí querías matarme y Aioria nos amenazó, ya que tenemos recuerdos violentos de este sitio tal vez podemos vivir algo un poco... más armónico.

Ella dudó, pero finalmente se dijo que tenía que aprovechar la ocasión.

—…Suena bien.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia. Tardaron un largo rato en decidirse a atacar, pero finalmente la amazona tomó la delantera y se lanzó al combate.

Era muy extraño estar peleando en modo amistoso entre ellos. Nunca se habían enfrentado como compañeros en lugar de cómo enemigos, y para Shaina el resultado era más que liberador. Mientras disparaba golpes, algunos que el caballero esquivaba y otros que no, la amazona comenzaba a sentir sus preocupaciones volverse cada vez más ligeras.

No desaparecían, pero pelear contra Seiya la hacía sentir tan viva que parecían lejanas.

Seiya tenía la impresión de reencontrar algo perdido. Hacía mucho que no peleaba o entrenaba, y no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba hasta ese momento, peleando con Shaina. La amazona conservaba una técnica excelente y ver la agilidad de sus ataques era inspirador.

No le gustaba pelear con mujeres. Sin embargo, mientras peleaba con ella veía una compañera, una hermana de armas. El combate duró un largo rato, púes ninguno de los dos quería rendirse.

Al final de un ataque, Shaina lo detuvo ágilmente, hasta que los dos se encontraron detenidos únicamente por sus manos. Comenzó una lucha de fuerzas sobre quien empujaría al otro para tirarlo al suelo. Shaina apretó con más fuerza su agarre y comenzó a empujar, sintiéndose definitivamente más fuerte que él en esos momentos.

La amazona sonrió mientras que Seiya apenas si lograba responder con la misma fuerza. Estaba demasiado impresionado por la agresividad con la que Shaina contraatacaba, decidida a derrotarlo: él no lograba dar tanto de si en un simple entrenamiento.

Shaina logró hacerlo retroceder un paso, así que el caballero de Pegaso se vio obligado a responder. Le sonrió a la chica burlonamente y apretó con más fuerza: también tenía su orgullo como para dejarse ganar tan fácilmente.

Probablemente una persona normal habrá no sólo caído al suelo, sino que habría tenido uno de los brazos o los dos fracturados ante la fuerza que ambos aplicaban.

Pero para ellos, era un simple entrenamiento.

La ofensiva de Seiya comenzó a ser más evidente, lo que hizo que Shaina se esforzara aún más para continuar empujándolo. Dio un paso hacia adelante, atacando con su fuerza y con su propio peso.

Otra vez, Seiya retrocedió.

El caballero estaba en desventaja; se daba cuenta de que en cualquier momento la chica lo haría caer. Necesitaba sacar más fuerza de sus brazos, ya que no podía contar en su cosmos para vencerla. Comenzó a concentrarse como cada vez que necesitaba mayor esfuerzo en un combate…

…cuando se le ocurrió una idea mucho mejor.

—Prepárate a morder el polvo, Pegaso.— amenazó Shaina.

—No estés tan segura, ophiuco.

Seiya estaba sonriéndole otra vez. Shaina se preguntó por qué, si estaba cerca de vencerlo. Empujó con más fuerza, cerró los ojos y envió todo su cuerpo hacia adelante. Comenzaban a dolerle los tobillos de mantenerla de pie.

Y entonces, como cada vez que un adversario estaba por derrotarlo y todo parecía perdido, el caballero de Pegaso sorprendió a su enemigo con una técnica nueva y renovadas energías:

Soltándola de repente, acercándola a él y dándole un beso en los labios. Como lo esperaba, Shaina se sorprendió, perdió el equilibrio y no pudo defenderse cuando el caballero la tomó entre sus brazos y se dejó caer…

…para finalizar la contienda con los dos en el suelo.

En premio a su victoria, Seiya fue recompensado con una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda.

—¡Seiya! ¡Tómate esto en serio!

—¡Hey, me lo tomo en serio!— respondió Seiya, pasándose una mano por la mejilla adolorida. –Me lo tomo tan en serio que me hiciste usar una técnica sorpresa.

—¡Eso fue hacer trampa!

Seiya comenzó a reírse.

—¡Si es tu técnica secreta!

—Sabes bien que no puedo concentrarme si me estás…

El caballero la calló con otro beso. Y efectivamente, Shaina dejó muchos pensamientos atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Hablé de Saori y de Cassius en un fic de Shaina y Seiya. Espero haya quedado soportablemente angsty. Insértese el meme de Black Panther "We don't do that here". El chiste de Miho y la cama va dedicado a mi amiga Mel.
> 
> Este cap me quedó algo cargadito, una disculpa… y bueno, pasé horas preguntándome cómo titularlo y lo único que salió fue ese título garca. Si tienen una mejor idea pueden mandarla.
> 
> Por cada review, le mandamos una taza nueva a Marin. Y café.
> 
> Otro detalle: La escena donde se ponen a hablar y llorar juntos es un homenaje descarado al pedazo de obra de arte que es el fanfic "Compasión" de Rihannon, en FFNET. Vayan a leerlo.
> 
> PD. Por ahí hubo algunos curiositos que preguntaron "¿Y pa cuando el lemmon?". Pues… el próximo capítulo estará divertido.


	6. Risas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risas y un paseo en la playa permiten a nuestros protagonistas "conocerse" mejor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue traído a ustedes gracias al patrocinio involuntario de Juanes y su "Pa Dentro", y de Joe Jonas y su "Cake By The Ocean. Sip, uno saca ideas de las canciones más inesperadas.
> 
> Gracias por sus paciencia y sus reviews (Y ustedes como "¡Cómo si nos pidieras permiso para actualizar mil años después!").
> 
> ¡Así es, al fin, acá está el LEMMON del fanfic! Iba a subir este cap tarde en la noche, pero logré terminar la corrección antes de lo esperado, ni modo, será lemmon de tarde en lugar de lemmon nocturno como Dios manda (según mi horario).

A la pregunta " _¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy?"_ ella respondió que quería lo mismo que ayer: Pizza, TV y un paseo por la playa. La Pizza y la TV resultaron mucho mejor que el día anterior, esta vez sin interrupciones de temas dolorosos (y una excelente mala película de terror con monstruos y mucha, mucha sangre). Pese a esto, Seiya tenía la impresión de que Shaina estaba pensativa.

Y seguía pensativa durante el paseo por la playa.

Ambos estaban caminando, a pocos centímetros de la orilla. Con los zapatos en la mano, dejando que la frescura del mar mismo les acariciara los pies. El cielo era anaranjado, el clima estaba perfecto, y Shaina seguía callada.

Seiya tuvo ganas de sorprenderla.

Viendo el borde del mar, se le ocurrió una idea. Sonrió maliciosamente y volteó hacia la amazona, deteniendo su marcha.

Quiso empujarla contra el agua, pero la amazona reaccionó tan rápido que en menos de un segundo había esquivado su ataque… y Seiya cayó al agua de cabeza. Shaina lo miró caer y pasó de sorprendida a enojada, a confundida… a reírse a carcajadas en menos de unos segundos.

Seiya la miró falsamente enojado, lleno de agua de mar y arena.

—Genial, hiciste que cayera de cabeza contra el agua, ¿Orgullosa?

Shaina no podía dejar de reír.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Qué rayos intentabas hacer?

—Hacerte caer al agua, claramente. Y lo habría logrado si no estuvieras todo el tiempo en modo _amazona-lista-para-el-peligro_.

Shaina seguía riéndose. El caballero se dio cuenta de que la había tomado por sorpresa, y la miró reír sintiéndose visiblemente satisfecho. Probablemente había resultado mejor que la idea original.

…Aunque significara ahora tener toda la ropa mojada y la cara llena de arena.

— ¡Seiya, por Athena! Si Marin te hubiese visto te regresas directo al entrenamiento. ¡Pareces un niño!

Seiya sonrió burlonamente.

—No es mi culpa que cierta italiana no sepa relajarse.

— ¡Cómo caíste!— Ahora Shaina se sostenía el estómago.

" _Wow, igual y tengo que caerme más seguido"_

— ¡Bueno, pues ni creas que me quedaré aquí solo!— se levantó rápidamente y sostuvo a la amazona por el brazo. – ¡Ahora sí, Shaina, a nadar!

Shaina negó con la cabeza y protestó, pero no opuso mayor resistencia, y cayeron los dos salpicando en el agua. Una falsa pelea de agua y sal se impuso en poco tiempo, mientras ambos reían. Al principio Shaina no quiso seguirle el juego, pero cuando él la llenó de agua salada y no dejaba de invitarla a lanzarle agua, terminó rindiéndose y lanzándole agua tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— ¿Alguna vez habías hecho esto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Dioses, Shaina! ¡Vives en Atenas! ¡La playa allá es como mil veces más bonita que aquí!

—No se me había ocurrido que podría ser tan divertido. —respondió ella, mirando el agua a su alrededor. Igual, no es que la amazona se dirigiera por diversión.

Se quedaron un largo rato más. Seiya estaba feliz de que la amazona se comportara tan alegre, por una vez. Además era tan bonita…

—Bueno… creo que necesito cambiarme. — Estuvo por decir " _Y definitivamente necesitas cambiarte_ " pero no quiso que la amazona se diera cuenta de que cada vez le costaba más trabajo mirar a otra parte que a lo pegada que se veía su camiseta.

—Regresemos, de cualquier forma esto se está enfriando un poco. — accedió Shaina.

…aunque no era desagradable en lo más mínimo ver cómo la tela se pegaba a sus músculos.

El regreso a casa fue interesante, y no sólo porque todas las personas que los vieron pasar los miraron raro. Iban tomados de las manos, él dibujando círculos en la mano de ella con el pulgar, ella apretando su mano con más fuerza de la habitual.

Shaina no era buena con sus propias emociones. Lo sabía. Pero sabía también que el cosquilleo que recorría sus venas no era desconocido. Ya no.

Empezó como un simple beso frente a la puerta. Tomándola por la cintura, él la acercó más a su cuerpo, y ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, aferrándose a él cada vez más fuerte. Las pocas neuronas que aún le reaccionaban cuando la besaba se volvieron insistentes: **tenía** que entrar al departamento con ella, y cerrar la puerta.

—Shaina, tenemos que entr…

La amazona no parecía escucharlo. Enmarcó su cara con las manos, besándolo insistentemente, recargando todo su ser en él. Era difícil pensar, y era igual de difícil no dejarse caer de una vez, pero de alguna manera el caballero de pegaso consiguió abrir la puerta y entrar llevándosela con él. Cerró con un portazo, pues ella lo empujó contra la puerta.

Su cuerpo se sentía caliente en sus manos. Ella se detuvo unos momentos, necesitada de aire, y fue entonces cuando él le dio la vuelta para aprisionarla contra la pared. No estaba seguro de por qué su propio cuerpo se había movido de ese modo, probablemente necesitando ganar un poco de control. La respiración de Shaina era acelerada y profunda, y la amazona se veía un poco aturdida.

—Me… gusta… besarte.

—Eso… — también a él le faltaba el aire. –Eso está claro, Shaina.

Seiya cerró los ojos, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Por suerte, Shaina no volvió a lanzarse sobre él quitándole la capacidad de pensar. Sus grandes ojos esmeraldas estaban fijos en él, intentando analizar en qué pensaba, qué sentía el caballero.

Finalmente, él dejó escapar un suspiró y le sonrió.

—También me gusta besarte, Shaina.

Los labios de ella se curvearon hacia arriba, y fue allí donde Seiya sintió que toda resistencia, toda duda o cualquier cosa que le impidiera actuar simplemente desaparecía. Los ojos de la amazona brillaban, recordándole la vez que había retirado su máscara frente a él, tantos años atrás: una mirada que pedía algo que no se atrevía a enunciar.

Esta vez, Shaina no pidió nada con palabras, pero él vio en sus ojos lo que la amazona quería.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y acarició con sus pulgares las mejillas de la mujer. Ella cerró los ojos ante la caricia, rodeó al caballero con sus brazos. Seiya sonrió, conmovido de verla tan quieta de pronto, luego de la manera en que habían entrado al departamento. Alguna vez Shaina mencionó que la ternura le era completamente desconocida hasta conocerlo a él, por lo que el caballero se sentía obligado a mostrarle, al menos lo que él podía darle como ternura.

La besó en las mejillas, en la frente, en los labios, en la punta de su nariz. Ella se estremecía a cada contacto, sus manos aferradas a él con fuerza. La amazona sentía que si se movía de más arruinaría la maravillosa sensación que le producían esos simples besos. Su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho, y Seiya tomaba su tiempo con cada beso, sintiendo bajo sus labios la cálida piel de la chica.

Entonces, comenzó a dejarse llevar.

De tocar su rostro, comenzó a bajar hasta su cuello, haciendo que ella se aferrara a él con más fuerza y volviera a respirar aceleradamente. Sus manos regresaron a la espalda de ella, y sus labios se dedicaron a explorar su cuello. Su aliento cosquilleaba la piel de la amazona, quien mostraba reacciones cada vez más intensas; un gemido cuando él lamió su cuello, una de sus fuertes piernas rodeando su cintura para acercarlo más.

Seiya rió por lo bajo.

—Creo que rompiste mi camiseta.

— ¿Eh?

Shaina abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada hacia los hombros del chico. Se dio cuenta de que sus uñas habían hecho dos grandes hoyos en su camiseta y se ruborizó un poco.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué tienes uñas tan largas, Shaina?

Ella no tenía ganas de responder. Quería que él siguiera con la labor que tan bien estaba realizando, y con respecto a la camiseta quería quitársela de una buena vez. Así que bajó sus manos de los hombros del joven y los deslizó por debajo de su camiseta, sintiendo con las palmas de sus manos sus pectorales. Él comprendió el mensaje y regresó al cuello de la chica, aunque esta vez su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse.

Lo había visto sin camisa varias veces, pero nunca había sido el momento de fantasear con ello. Siempre había una guerra de por medio, un enfrentamiento, algo que la alejaban de pensar en sus propios deseos. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo volver a tocarlo y poder memorizar cada centímetro de su pecho, así que dejó sus manos explorar cada rincón que alcanzaba.

Le gustó notar las reacciones en el cuerpo de él, pues además de su respiración acelerándose, sus manos se atrevieron a bajar más en el cuerpo de la amazona. Además de un bulto cada vez más notable en sus pantalones. Levantó el rostro hacia ella, y volvió a besarla en los labios, esta vez regresando a los besos hambrientos que habían empezado al entrar al departamento.

Ella respondió rodeándolo con las dos piernas, y sosteniéndose a él con los brazos, para que el caballero pudiese cargarla hasta la cama. Torpemente llegando hasta la cama sin dejar de besarla, y tirando uno de los posters de barcos en el proceso, se dejó caer con ella sobre las sábanas.

Todo su cuerpo lo pedía.

Besó a Shaina insistentemente, haciendo presión entre sus piernas con sus caderas, pues cada vez era más doloroso resistirse. Ella detuvo sus besos, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos, y luego lo empujó firmemente, haciéndolo girar y quedando sobre él. La amazona parecía saber exactamente qué quería.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la camisa, desabrochando cada botón bajo la mirada atenta del caballero, y finalmente quedar en sostén frente a él. Luego, bajó sus manos hasta el pecho de él y le quitó la camiseta, mirando deleitada su pecho. Su bajo vientre ardía de deseo, tanto como el de él, por lo que fue mucho más rápida para quitarse los pantalones y desabrochar los de él.

Y así, recargándose en su pecho, movió sus caderas buscando cómo dejarlo entrar en ella. Él, con las manos la guió hasta que ambos encontraron lo que buscaban. La amazona apretó los puños, igual que él se aferró a su cuerpo, cuando ella lo sintió entrar entre sus piernas.

Shaina abrió los ojos lentamente, aún acostumbrándose a la sensación. Podía verlo a él, debajo de ella, respirando profundamente, procesando como ella lo que su cuerpo sentía: cada respiro de él ella podía sentirlo en todo su cuerpo.

Se movió sólo un poco, dándose cuenta de que todos sus movimientos los harían estremecerse a ambos, y en respuesta él sostuvo su cintura con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, la amazona comenzó a moverse, como si cabalgara, buscando más y más esa placentera fricción que los hacía perder la cabeza a ambos.

Los gemidos de ambos, cada vez más fuertes, cortaron el silencio del departamento.

La adrenalina que guiaba su cuerpo le hizo pensar en la adrenalina del combate, aunque definitivamente no eran lo mismo. Llevados por un instinto que desconocían hasta entonces, dejaron que sus cuerpos hablaran.

Él nunca habría imaginado al cuerpo de la amazona tan suave, tan cálida.

Cada movimiento los hacía sentir más a ambos. Cada gemido de la amazona era más fuerte.

Ella sentía una satisfacción visceral mirando en él lo que ella misma provocaba en su cuerpo. Necesitaba moverse cada vez más rápido, con el fuego en su interior esparciéndose hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Cada vez más cerca de lo que buscaban.

Pronto, con un fuerte apretón en su cintura, el caballero se liberó dentro de ella con un último movimiento un tanto errático. Poco después ella sintió los ardores del orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo. Sentía que tantas emociones no cabían en su ser. Gritó extasiada. Le pareció escuchar que él decía su nombre entre gemidos.

Cuando esos gloriosos segundos se acabaron, ella miró al caballero. Seiya se veía alegre y cansado, con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

—Dioses, Shaina…

Dioses.

Dioses.

El Santuario.

Su entrenamiento.

_Eres una amazona._

Shaina sintió como si acabaran de echarle un balde de agua fría. Su cuerpo entero reaccionó, volviéndose tenso. Miró a Seiya con ojos asustados, de pronto dándose cuenta de que estaba allí, con él… dentro de ella, y en un departamento con posters de barcos. En Japón. A pocos centímetros de su armadura.

La expresión de Seiya cambió a una de completa confusión.

— ¿Shaina?

La amazona se separó tan bruscamente de él que casi lo lastima, y aunque él seguía bastante aturdido (felizmente aturdido), alcanzó a detenerla antes de que la chica saliera de su cama.

— ¡Ey! ¡Espera!— exclamó, sosteniendo el brazo de la chica tal vez con más fuerza de la que habría usado con otra mujer. – ¿Qué ocurre?

—Esto… esto no debió pasar, es una locura. — balbuceó la amazona, aunque parecía más confundida que enojada.

—Oye, oye… tranquila.

—Soy una guerrera. Esto no… no…

Seiya suspiró, y la jaló hacia él lo más suavemente que pudo. Extrañamente, Shaina no protestó, y él aprovechó para tomar sus dos muñecas, haciéndola mirar hacia él.

—Mírame, ¿Si?

Shaina cerró los ojos, y respiró profundo. Parecía estar ordenando sus propios pensamientos, por lo que por un largo rato Seiya se limitó a observarla, cada vez relajando más el agarre en sus manos. El caballero de pegaso dudó por un rato, pero finalmente se atrevió a besarla en la frente, consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa de la amazona de ofiuco. Lo que sea que hubiese sido eso, parecía haber pasado.

— Oye… ¿Tan mal estuvo?— bromeó, casi murmurando.

Shaina río por lo bajo, y negó con la cabeza.

—No, definitivamente no es eso.

— ¿Entonces?

Ella no respondió de inmediato. En la respiración de ambos aún era posible adivinar el momento que acababan de pasar. Se suponía que justo después del orgasmo venía el acurrucarse, o al menos unos momentos de recuperarse juntos, ¿no? Seiya se lamentó en silencio. Definitivamente eso de _"Una de las dos personas parece tener un ataque de pánico sin razón alguna_ " no había sido un buen final.

La amazona guardó silencio un poco más, y finalmente comenzó a hablar, también en voz baja.

—Recordé quién soy. O quien creía ser.

— ¿Y eso… es… malo?

Seiya necesitaba explicaciones. Y ella claramente aún las seguía formulando en su cabeza.

—Soy una amazona. Las amazonas luchamos por Athena, y no se supone que nos entreguemos a nuestros deseos egoístas. Por un momento sentí… sentí que estaba faltando a mi labor, pero lo estaba disfrutando tanto que…—se mordió el labio, miró hacia otra parte. —…siento culpa.

Seiya la escuchó atentamente. Luego, lo pensó por unos momentos. Soltó a Shaina lentamente, y llevó sus manos a los hombros de la amazona, mientras pensaba qué decir.

—Somos guerreros, Shaina, creo que sé a lo que te refieres –comenzó, dudoso. – Pero… — no sabía cómo continuar. Ella había levantado la mirada, y ahora lo observaba fijamente, lo que sólo lo hacía sentir más nervioso. Esta no era una conversación que tener estando desnudo. Y ella semidesnuda.

Ahora que lo pensaba, eso no era justo. ¿Por qué no estaba desnuda ella también? ¿Por qué no le había quitado ese estúpido brasier? ¿Por qué… No, se estaba saliendo del tema. Concéntrate, Seiya, concéntrate.

—Verás, cuando pasé todo ese tiempo en coma pensé en muchas cosas. En mi vida, en lo que me gustaría hacer cuando despertara, en lo que he vivido hasta ahora.

Hizo una pausa. Shaina seguía mirándolo con atención.

—No voy a decirte que encontré respuestas, o que tuve una epifanía, pero… digamos que cuando pasas tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, comienzas a lamentar no haber actuado cuando podías. Y… aunque sé que hemos logrado grandes cosas, mis hermanos y yo, siento que no hemos logrado gran cosa fuera de los campos de batalla.

— ¡Tú has logrado grandes cosas!— protestó Shaina apenas él terminó de hablar.

—Pero nunca algo para mi mismo. — sonrió. —Me di cuenta de eso apenas regresé aquí.

Acarició sus hombros suavemente, intentando que la amazona volviera a relajarse.

—Tal vez… tal vez Athena busca que seamos felices. Protegemos la humanidad, para que otras personas vivan en paz, pero… ¿Cuál es el sentido de ello si no nos permitimos un momento de felicidad? No creo que sea faltar a nuestro deber.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos. El tiempo que es realmente nuestro, cuando las guerras paran un instante.

—Sin saber cuándo será la siguiente.

Seiya sonrió.

—Razón de más para vivir el presente, ¿No?— levantó sus manos y acarició sus mejillas. Shaina cerró los ojos, y meditó las palabras del caballero. Su vida no se ponía en pausa cuando las peleas se detenían, aunque no estuviera en misiones, aún en los momentos de calma ella seguía viva… ¿Por qué no concentrarse en ello? ¿Por qué no disfrutar de esos momentos?

¿Por qué no abandonarse al agradable calor de sus caricias?

Se recargó en una de sus manos, buscando más caricias. La amazona levantó sus propias manos hacia los hombros del caballero, aún maravillándose de lo cálida que se sentía su piel, y se recargó en él.

—Te quiero tanto, Seiya. — murmuró.

—Te quiero, Shaina. — la rodeó con sus brazos.

Afuera, alcanzaban a oírse las gaviotas, las olas del mar, los sonidos de los barcos llegando. El atardecer teñía la ciudad de naranja. Una brisa entrando por la ventana los hizo tomar conciencia de que no podían quedarse inmóviles por siempre.

Seiya sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Justo cuando estaba por mencionar algo de que necesitaba ponerse pantalones, Shaina levantó la cabeza y lo miró decidida.

—Quiero volver a intentarlo.

Él se sobresaltó.

— ¿Volver a int…? ¿En serio?

— ¿Qué, no te sientes listo?— Lo retó, levantando una ceja.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Bromeas? Yo estaba perfectamente listo para continuar.

—Perfecto. Esta vez no dudaré.

— ¿Sin culpa?

—Sin culpa.

Motivado por el tono arrogante de su voz, Seiya cubrió con sus labios los de la chica, quien lo rodeó con sus brazos eliminando la ya escasa distancia entre ambos. Esta vez, el caballero tenía una idea bastante clara de lo primero que quería hacer.

Dirigió sus manos a la espalda de la amazona, intentó desabrochar el sostén, pero no lo consiguió sino hasta el tercer intento. Escuchó a la amazona reírse de él por lo bajo, pero poco importaba pues la ultima prenda entre ellos había sido descartada al fin. Y entonces, pudo dedicarse a mirar.

Notó que la amazona estaba llena de cicatrices, la mayoría de ellas casi imperceptibles. Sus senos tenían una forma exquisita.

Shaina intentaba descifrar su mirada. Lo observó con curiosidad mientras él la admiraba, y siguió con la mirada sus manos cuando se decidió a tocarla. Tímidamente al principio, luego un poco más decidido. La amazona se mordió el labio, sintiendo el deseo nacer en ella como una llamarada que se esparcía por el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando él quiso retirar sus manos ella las detuvo y devolvió a su lugar.

Seiya tragó saliva. Le costaba cada vez más trabajo pensar claro mientras miraba las reacciones que causaba en ella, y mientras sentía bajo sus dedos la piel suave de sus pechos. Aún sosteniendo sus manos, ella se dejó caer sobre la cama. Él se recostó sobre ella, siguió masajeando sus senos, intentado memorizar hasta el último detalle de su piel, mientras la miraba reaccionar.

Ella comenzaba a cerrar los ojos. Lentamente comenzaba a respirar de forma más rápida, apretaba los puños, sonreía entre gemidos.

— _Ho voglia di te…_

Bueno, no entendía el italiano pero seguro que algo malo no era. Le gustaba ver lo mucho que Shaina comenzaba a dejarse ir, a entregarse al momento. Continuó sus caricias, mientras las piernas de ella comenzaban a rodearlo con más fuerza. Recordó lo que había sentido momentos atrás entre sus piernas, y aceleró un poco sus caricias.

Siguió su boca, causando que la amazona se revolviera de placer. Pequeñas mordidas resultaron ser un gran detonador al italiano de la chica, que apretaba los cabellos del caballero con las manos, diciendo toda clase de palabras dulces. Seiya se sentía un poco abrumado, pero no quería dejar de probar esa piel suave y cálida.

Finalmente subió desde sus pechos a su cuello y se quedó allí, depositando besos mientras la amazona recuperaba el aliento. Su cuerpo era tan cálido, y la respiración de la chica hacia que ambos cuerpos se acariciaran sin que los dos se movieran. Estaba entre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos y buscó la boca de la amazona otra vez.

La besó en la frente, acomodándose mejor entre sus piernas. Ella cerró los ojos y exhalo fuertemente. Su corazón latía otra vez a toda velocidad, y (ahora podía sentirlo) el de él también.

—Vamos, Pegaso. — susurró.

Seiya no necesitó mayor incentivo para entrar en ella. La escuchó gemir extasiada, y luego sintió como si la chica lo rodeara por completo, con sus piernas, sus brazos, toda ella. Comenzó a moverse, queriendo sentir más y más del cuerpo de la chica. Su cuerpo sobre el suyo la empujaba contra la cama. Ella cerró los ojos, por unos momentos, sintiéndose deliciosamente rodeada por la calidez del chico.

No controlaba lo que decían sus labios. En ese momento habría podido prometerle cualquier cosa pues sus sentimientos por el se revolvían en su cabeza.

— _Cosi mi piaci, cosi!_

¿Cómo podía Shaina articular palabras en esa situación? Seiya a duras penas lograba balbucear su nombre entre gemidos, pues la cabeza no le daba para pensar en otra cosa. En ese momento, sólo era eso, Shaina, Shaina, Shaina…

Paraíso. Su cuerpo era el paraíso. Caliente, suave, reconfortante. Continuaba empujando en ella como si fuera posible sentir más de esa calidez. Y ella gemía, se aferraba a él con sus manos, intentando estar más y más cerca de él. Para fundirse con él.

Esa posición le gustaba. Escuchaba la respiración entre mezclada con gemidos del caballero, y sentía su aliento cerca de su oreja. Sin contar su cuerpo, sobre ella.

El movimiento, la fuerza, el modo en que él se movía. Ahora ella no necesitaba moverse más, contrariamente a la vez anterior.

— _Mi fai impazzire! Ti amo!..._

Y escucharla sólo lo hacía perder más la cabeza.

Más rápido, más fuerte. Ella mordiéndole los labios vorazmente, su cuerpo cada vez más caliente. Cada vez que él alcanzaba a preguntarse por un segundo si la amazona podría lastimarse esta parecía complacerse más. Y su propio cuerpo que lo impulsaba a ir cada vez más rápido, a sentir más y más de ella. Igual que la primera vez, los gemidos se volvieron gritos mientras la amazona seguía fuera de sí.

Y por fin, ella alcanzó el orgasmo un poco antes que él, que no tardó en desplomarse sobre ella, ambos jadeantes y exhaustos. Todavía con el cuerpo temblando un poco, se abrazaron y por un rato esperaron que la respiración de ambos se nivelara, mirándose.

Esta vez, Shaina no pensó en nada que arruinara el momento.

—Te amo. — Murmuró.

Seiya la observó fascinado por sus facciones hermosas y en ese momento tan pacificas, por sus brillantes ojos, por sus mejillas que habían tomado un color rojizo… Ella lo miraba igualmente: La tranquilidad en su mirada, su sonrisa feliz, sus mejillas también color tomate.

—Te amo, Shaina.

Shaina fue hacia él y se recostó en su pecho, sintiendo bajo su mano el latido de su corazón. Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, mirando la ventana abierta y la luz anaranjada que entraba por ella. Seiya jaló las cobijas de su cama y luego de unos cuantos movimientos logró cubrirlos a ambos. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero Shaina parecía muy cerca de quedarse dormida.

—Esta vez si te permitiste disfrutarlo.

—Lo siento, cuando terminamos la primera vez creo que arruiné todo.

—No digas eso… bueno, estuviste cerca de romperme _algo_ , pero aparte de eso lo importante es que lo solucionamos.

—Supongo.

—La lección de hoy: ¡Disfrutemos la vida!

Shaina le sonrió, con una mejilla recargada en su pecho. Se veía cansada y feliz.

—...tenías mejores pectorales cuando me declaré.

—Déjame en paz, volveré a hacer ejercicio.

—…No dije que me desagradaran. Me gustan tus pectorales.

Shaina lo dijo rápido. Ambos se miraron con curiosidad; estaban en un extraño juego de ver qué decirse el uno al otro, y de en ocasiones confesarse cosas que no estaban acostumbrados a decir. Esto sería cosa de ajustarse, probablemente.

—...ahm… me encantaría decirte algo sobre tus pechos, pero apenas los conocí hoy.

— ¿Y que te parecen?— cerró los ojos, lista para abandonarse al sueño.

—Hermosos. — respondió él, no muy seguro de que la amazona lo hubiese escuchado. Inclinó la cabeza para besar su cabello, y cerró los ojos, no tardando mucho en quedarse dormido igual que ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estem… ¿Hola, cómo están? ¿Todo bien? Pues acá está este lemmon del que me siento tan avergonzada como orgullosa. Básicamente vomité todos mis Headcanons al respecto, y espero haya quedado decente. Los que hayan leído mi Lemmon de Shun y June notarán que acá me solté el pelo un poco más... y es gracioso porque justo esta semana también estuve escribiendo un lemmon yuri. Odio escribir lemmon pero siempre termino haciéndolo.
> 
> Y a la duda "Qué chingaus está diciendole Shaina a Seiya?!", debo agradacer a "The Nast Girl's Guide to talking dirty in italian" de Questadolcevita, que me ayudó a hacer realidad mi vicioso Headcanon de que a Shaina le da por hablar italiano... en... ciertos... momentos. Gracias amiga que de seguro no conoce la existencia de este fanfic, y probablemente tampoco de este fandom. Si de verdad quieren saber pueden consultar la guía, y si de verdad tienen ganas de avergonzarme pueden pedirme que incluya la traducción acá abajo. Supongo que por el contexto podrán imaginarse de qué se trata.
> 
> Por cada comentario... hmm... por cada comentario le mandamos una película con monstruos y sangre a Marin. Quién sabe si le gusten, pero son buenas para pasar el rato. Igual a Aioria le gustan (no, en serio, no sé si Aioria está vivo o no en este mentado fanfic) (neta no pensé en nadie menos en la OTP, qué vergüenza).
> 
> ¡Saludos, y pasen lindo día!


	7. Una Nueva Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestros dos protagonistas adaptándose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> (Mismas notas que en FFnet porque YOLO)
> 
> Aquí de vuelta por fin con una gripe espantosa que me tiene confinada en cama, decidí aprovechar y terminar este capítulo de una vez por todas. Primero que nada disculpen la tardanza (Eso ya va implícito), y muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me escribieron sus comentarios y los que me pedían por la continuación. No me esperaba tener una respuesta tan buena a esta historia. Son geniales, los amo.

Los días que siguieron fueron extraños.

De pronto, el contacto físico se volvió algo cómodo, deseado e irresistible. Desde la mañana siguiente, parecía que algo los tenía atados el uno al otro, de pronto sintiéndose ligeros y felices, ansiosos por seguir explorando esos caminos aún desconocidos.

Se instalaron en una rutina de comida, algunos paseos por la ciudad, y muchos, muchos encuentros como el que acababan de pasar. Ni Shaina ni él sabían cómo rayos se supone que uno se comporta en dichas situaciones, así que improvisaban, torpemente en muchos casos.

Él habría preferido que Shaina fuera más sutil, más seductora, pero no sabía ni siquiera qué rayos esperaba exactamente de ella, así que no mencionó nada. Ella reclamaba contacto pero nunca de forma sutil. Esto combinado con su extraordinaria fuerza física y resistencia hacían preguntarse al caballero si de no ser por su propia naturaleza no estaría ya medio muerto, en un rincón de su departamento.

El pensamiento le hizo reír por lo bajo.

Era de noche. No había logrado conciliar el sueño, no sabía exactamente por qué. Miró el techo de su habitación, pensando que de ahora en adelante todo sería diferente. Sentía haber cruzado algún tipo de umbral desconocido.

La ventana estaba abierta y dejaba entrar una brisa agradable, junto con el sonido de las olas. Seiya se sentía cansado. Escuchaba también la respiración de la chica junto a él. Volteó hacia ella, pensando que en el futuro le haría a Shaina alguna broma sobre lo rápido que caía dormida apenas terminaban de hacer ciertas cosas.

La amazona dormía, dándole la espalda.

Estiró un poco la mano hasta alcanzar a tocar su piel. La luz de la luna alumbraba un poco la espalda de la chica, por lo que concentrándose un poco conseguía distinguir lo que buscaba. Sus dedos se detuvieron a la mitad de su espalda, y se alejaron unos milímetros de ella.

Contempló unos segundos esa parcela de piel un poco oscurecida y de forma irregular, antes de tocarla con delicadeza. La chica reaccionó a la caricia, poniéndose en guardia, pero se relajó al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

—…Seiya. — Murmuró, adormilada – ¿Qué haces?

Él tardó un poco en reaccionar, tan concentrado estaba en la cicatriz frente a él.

–Nada. Sólo estaba mirando tu espalda.

—… ¿Qué tiene de especial mi espalda?

—…tienes una cicatriz.

—…

—… ¿Es de esa vez, verdad?

Shaina frunció el ceño. Claro que era de esa vez. ¿En qué otra ocasión podía haber sido? Esa cicatriz aún dolía a veces. Le era imposible olvidar en qué circunstancias la había obtenido.

—…no sé, no lo recuerdo. —mintió ella.

—…Fue la flecha de sagitario que recibiste cuando me enfrenté a Poseidón, ¿Verdad?

Ella suspiró y guardó silencio por un rato.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?— preguntó finalmente.

—Nunca te di las gracias, ¿Verdad?

La amazona de Ofiuco se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Aún recordaba el dolor en su espalda, y también recordaba las semanas enteras que le había tomado recuperarse. Aún si su cosmos le ayudaba a recuperarse rápidamente, nada le impedía sentir el dolor en su cuerpo. Nunca había creído recibir alguna vez un arma aliada en carne propia.

—No necesitas darme las gracias… sólo cumplí con mi deber…

—Me protegiste. Gracias. Y no sólo una vez.

Sintió los labios del caballero en su hombro derecho. Luego, sus brazos rodeándola. Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, sólo así. El pasaba su mano por la cicatriz de la amazona de vez en cuando.

Shaina se dio vuelta lentamente para quedar frente a él. Por un largo rato se miraron, él ahora podía leer en los ojos de la amazona y se dio cuenta, en el tenue brillo que alcanzaba a ver, que la amazona tenía cosas que preguntarle.

— ¿Qué pasa, Shaina?

—Quiero saber.

— ¿Saber qué?

—Cuéntame de tu familia. —murmuró la amazona. Seiya por un momento le sostuvo la mirada: Leía en Shaina una verdadera curiosidad.

— ¿Mi familia? Los conoces a todos: Seika, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki…

—No conozco a Seika.

Por un momento Seiya tuvo una pequeña imagen mental de su hermana y Shaina en la misma habitación. Imaginó el rostro adorable de su hermana confrontado al aspecto feroz que la amazona de Ofiuco nunca dejaba. No parecía una buena idea.

—Bueno… de conocer a Seika hablaremos luego. — Dijo esto lo más rápido posible, observando el rostro de Shaina en búsqueda de cualquier gesto que le indicara que acababa de cometer un error. Por suerte, ella no parecía tan interesada en seguir con el tema de Seika.

— ¿Y tus padres?— preguntó. Aparentemente lo de la familia seguía rondándole la cabeza. Seiya suspiró. Odiaba hablar del tema.

—Shaina, sabes quién es mi padre. A estas alturas, creo que lo sabe todo el santuario. — más exactamente, odiaba hablar de su padre.

—Nunca hablas de tu madre.

Seiya abrió los ojos un poco más. Tal vez desde un principio Shaina había querido llegar ahí, y ahora el tema lo incomodaba bastante. Le perturbaba pensar en su madre, porque era lo único en su vida que no parecía estar relacionado con el santuario, peleas, dioses desquiciados y el cosmos. Bueno, no era como si fuera un gran tema de conversación. Ni como que él y Shaina hubiesen mantenido demasiadas conversaciones en donde se puedan hablar de esos temas. Pero comprendió que la amazona quería saber.

—No sé mucho de ella, casi no la conocí. Seika dice que tengo su sonrisa.

—Entonces debió ser muy bonita.

Se sonrieron por unos segundos, pero Seiya reconoció que Shaina no iba a dejar el tema. En los ojos de la amazona brillaba una curiosidad aún mayor que hacía unos minutos.

—Tengo su archivo. — confesó el caballero, finalmente.

— ¿Su archivo?

—Una vez, tuve curiosidad. Fui a la Fundación (o lo que queda) y pedí que me mostraran cualquier archivo relacionado conmigo. Decir que soy el heredero fue una buena idea. Aunque sospecho que el viejo tenía más información sobre ella en otra parte.

— ¿Y qué descubriste?

Seiya tardó unos momentos en responder. Mientras se veía reflejado en los ojos de la amazona, se dio cuenta de que esa información no la había revelado a nadie antes. Ni siquiera a Miho. Ni a ninguno de sus hermanos.

—Shiori Kazehaya. Era su nombre. Era una mesera en uno de esos bares de ejecutivos. Supongo que allí llamó la atención de ese hombre. Murió poco después de que yo cumpliera el año. Según el reporte, de una enfermedad.

Shaina guardó silencio. Sus manos fueron hacia el rostro del caballero y acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares. Seiya cerró los ojos y suspiró, su cara enmarcada por las manos de la amazona.

—Oye, no es una historia tan triste.

Por unos minutos, sólo escucharon la respiración el uno del otro, sin decir nada más.

— ¿Una mesera, en serio?

—De hecho tengo el nombre del local donde trabajaba.

— ¿Y has ido?

Seiya negó con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de ir a un sitio lleno de otros _Mitsumasa Kido-en potencia_ y de otras _Shiori Kazehaya-en potencia_ , aunque no dejaba de sentir curiosidad. Pero algo lo hacía retroceder, una especie de repulsión por toda esa historia. No soportaba la idea de imaginar a su madre, una pobre mesera cediendo a los avances de un millonario desagradable.

Pero al mismo tiempo…

— ¿Quieres ir, verdad?— murmuró Shaina.

—Bueno… no lo sé. Quisiera ver lo que ella veía, o estar en algún lugar que tuviera que ver con ella. Aunque sea ese sitio.

—Pero no te has atrevido a ir.

—Creo que mamá no era muy inteligente. –se lamentó el caballero. —No sé si quiero imaginar algo tan sórdido.

— ¿La típica historia del hombre rico seduciendo a la chica pobre? Es verdad que es una historia repugnante. Aún así… Siento un poco de celos. Al menos sabes algo de tu familia.

Seiya frunció el ceño mientras Shaina cerraba los ojos. La amazona parecía estar dispuesta a dormirse, pero ahora él sentía curiosidad. En el santuario, casi todos eran huérfanos o venían de familias que estaban descocidas, destruidas. Pocos habían vivido una infancia que pareciera infancia y Shaina probablemente no había tenido esa suerte.

Seiya miró a la mujer, cuya figura apenas si podía distinguir en la oscuridad. Los cuerpos de ambos, adultos, llenos de heridas, combinando tan bien cuando se encontraban, lo hicieron pensar en que así como él había sido un niño algún día, Shaina también habría sido pequeña.

Y sin embargo, no podía imaginarla fuera de como la había conocido. Shaina y el santuario, y la vida de amazona, estaban tan entrelazados que no podía imaginarlo de otro modo.

Shaina era italiana, no había nacido en el santuario. Alguna vez fue ajena a él.

— ¿Y tu familia, Shaina?

Sabía que se estaba arriesgando. La tensión en sus hombros le confirmó que a la amazona no le gustaba el tema. Por un momento creyó que Shaina se levantaría y se iría a dormir al sofá, pero ella no se movió.

—Nací en Roma. Mataron a mi familia.

A Seiya lo sorprendieron lo concisas que fueron sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué?

—No tengo idea. No recuerdo gran cosa. Mi maestra fue quien me encontró y me llevó al santuario. Es todo.

"Debe ser muy frustrante saber sólo eso" pensó Seiya.

Ella le había dado la espalda otra vez, aunque más parecía una invitación a abrazarla. O eso pensó el caballero, que no encontró resistencia al rodearla con sus brazos. Recargando la mejilla en el hombro de la amazona, dejó que varios pensamientos invadieran su mente.

—Shaina.

— ¿Si?— murmuró la chica.

— ¿Si alguna vez decido ir a ese bar a preguntar por mi madre, vendrías conmigo?

Shaina se encogió de hombros.

—Si te ayuda en algo, desde luego.

— ¿Golpearemos a cualquier salary men que veamos propasándose con las meseras?

Shaina rió por lo bajo.

–Cuenta conmigo.

* * *

No recordaba haber dormido mejor en toda su vida, que las noches que acababa de pasar. Shaina abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos, observando el techo de la habitación. Podía oír el mar a lo lejos, sólo agregándole tranquilidad a la mañana.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana cercana.

La italiana se pasó una mano por la cara, sintiendo una ligera resaca. Pese a ello, se sentía bien. Shaina estaba acostumbrada a dormirse y despertarse con algún dolor muscular, algunos días una pierna, un brazo, el cuello… pero esta vez, nada.

Sólo esa sensación de paz extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, como si fuera un sueño, aunque los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban la convencieron de que no lo era. Miró hacia su lado, donde Seiya dormía con la cara contra la almohada.

Shaina lo miró con curiosidad durante un largo rato.

En parte, estaba feliz de haber despertado antes que él, contrariamente a las otras veces. Le permitía asimilar la nueva situación con más tranquilidad, además de que verlo dormir era muy relajante. Mientras lo miraba, algunas de las cosas dichas la noche anterior pasaron por su mente. Nunca nadie le había preguntado sobre su familia, nunca había hablado al respecto.

No saber mucho de su origen era tan frustrante como reconfortante. No le gustaba tener un pasado en el que había sido niña, había sido débil, era mejor hacer como si no existiera.

Cerró los ojos, se acurrucó junto a él, y dejó que el sueño se la llevara otra vez. Despertó unas horas después, sola en la cama. Miró el reloj en la mesita de noche, que indicaba alguna hora extraña de la mañana, y luego dejó que su mirada viajara por toda la habitación.

Cómo le gustaba ese departamento. Se parecía a su hogar en Grecia porque era muy pequeño, pero Seiya indudablemente tenía más cosas. Le daba la impresión de que el caballero le tenía un miedo al vacío: prueba de ello eran los posters de barcos pegados en la pared. Para Shaina, todo el departamento resultaba acogedor. De no ser por todo lo que habían vivido juntos y por las cicatrices que cubrían sus cuerpos, parecerían una pareja normal. Unos humanos comunes como por los que peleaban cada día. Se acurrucó en la cama deshecha, y cerró los ojos. Las sábanas tenían su aroma; ningún lugar podría ser mejor que ese.

Giró hasta dar la cara al techo. Oía las gaviotas, el ruido de las olas, algunas voces de pescadores y marineros. Y pensar que eso oía él cada mañana…

La amazona se sintió adormecer otra vez. ¿Qué hora era? Dioses...

Oyó la puerta abrirse y la voz de Seiya anunciar que había regresado. O eso supuso la amazona.

— ¡Hola, Shaina! ¡Buenos días!

Seiya apareció ante ella con una bolsa de papel llena de comida. Shaina le sonrió aun somnolienta. Seiya se acercó a ella, aún con toda la bolsa llena, y se inclinó para besarla haciendo todo tipo de maniobras para no dejar que el contenido de la bolsa le cayera encima.

Logró su cometido, Shaina lo besó.  
—Compré de todo para el desayuno. –murmuró Seiya.

—Genial. Tengo hambre.

Seiya, visiblemente satisfecho consigo mismo, fue hacia la cocina a dejar las cosas. Shaina no tenía realmente ganas de levantarse.

—Seiya…

— ¿Si?

—Llévame a la tienda de mascotas otra vez.

— ¿Oh? ¿Quieres ir a saludar a tu amigo? — preguntó él, regresando de la cocina.

—Tal vez.

Seiya le sonrió divertido. Shaina le devolvió la sonrisa, pensando cuan agradable era no preocuparse de lo que opinaran o vieran los demás. En el santuario le daba la impresión de que todos la vigilaban.

Él la beso en la frente.

Entonces, un sonido intrusivo los hizo sobresaltar a ambos. Seiya había olvidado completamente que tenía teléfono, por lo que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y lanzarse a contestar el aparato, enterrado bajo varias cosas en una repisa.

Shaina lo miró responder.

En todos los días que llevaba en ese departamento, nunca había sonado el teléfono. Seiya en realidad vivía una vida bastante solitaria. De vez en cuando saliendo a trabajar, aunque aparentemente había decidido dedicarse a su invitada esa semana.

—oh...— dijo Seiya, con el teléfono recargado contra su oído. Volteo hacia Shaina, y a sorpresa de la chica, dijo: —Ehm… es para ti.

— ¿Para mí?

¿Quién rayos podía estar llamando al departamento para buscarla específicamente a ell…?

—Marin.

— ¿Marin? Oh... dioses...— murmuró la amazona mientras tomaba el aparato y lo recargaba contra su propia oreja. Seiya sonrió divertido viéndola incorporándose un poco y tratando de aclarar la voz.

— ¿M...Marin?— la voz de Shaina no dejaba en duda que acababa de despertar.

— ¡Buenos días, desvelada!— dijo Marin. —Y yo tomándome la molestia de marcar a una hora que para ustedes no resulte muy temprano.

—Buens días…— masculló Shaina. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—No necesito preguntar si la semana ha ido bien, si aun sigues en su departamento... y has despertado a esta hora. Bueno. ¿Cuándo piensas regresar?

—Yo...— Shaina levantó la vista hacia Seiya. El caballero simplemente le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Por la cabeza de la amazona pasaron varios pensamientos. De verdad había olvidado que debía de regresar.  
—Shaina, no sé qué está ocurriendo allá pero estoy en una cabina telefónica en Atenas, y esta llamada me va a costar una fortuna. ¿Cuándo regresas?

Miró otra vez hacia Seiya.

—Marin… ¿Sería posible que me cubrieras una semana más?

—Una semana… No me...

— ¡Por favor! De... verdad la necesito.

La escuchó suspirar del otro lado de la línea.

—Sabía que impulsarte a tomar estas vacaciones me causaría problemas. Vas a tener que trabajar un montón la próxima semana. Probablemente no descanses un segundo.

Shaina se mordió el labio, más que satisfecha.

—Gracias, Marin.

—Hago esto en honor a las veces que me cubriste cuando Aioria y yo necesitábamos tiempo a solas. Sólo asegúrate de regresar el lunes en la mañana.

—Desde luego.

—Disfruta tu semana. Y ahora pásame al tonto de mi discípulo.

Shaina estiró la mano para darle el teléfono. Seiya charló por unos minutos más con Marin, luego colgó, y volteó hacia la amazona con cara de sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo la convenciste?

—Me debía un favor.

— ¿Qué clase de favor? Va a tener que trabajar el doble en la semana.

—Desde el final de la guerra, yo tuve que trabajar el doble varias veces para que Aioria y ella pudieran encontrarse.

—Oh.

—Y escaparse. O encerrarse en su cabaña.

Seiya vio desfilar frente a él un montón de imágenes vividas en esa misma cabaña, donde Marin lo había entrenado.

— ¡Mi infancia!— protestó cómicamente. Ambos se rieron un poco ante la idea. Él la miraba sonreír y le costaba trabajo creer lo bonita que era. Si ya de por si la amazona tenía un rostro muy bello, con una sonrisa se volvía divino. Mientras miraba a la amazona, despeinada, desarreglada, con el top y sus bóxers, en un momento recordó que Shaina en poco tiempo regresaría a su armadura y su máscara en el Santuario.

—Oye Shaina… ¿Oficialmente tenías derecho de hacer esto?— preguntó Seiya.

Ella levantó una ceja.

— ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso ahora, Pegaso?

—Es que… bueno, dejaste tus guardias y todas esas obligaciones.

—Esta visita es completamente fuera de lo que considera el santuario. No hay un protocolo para irse de vacaciones una semana. Pero últimamente todas las reglas allá se han relajado un poco. Supongo que estoy aprovechándome de un momento de debilidad en las reglas del santuario.

Seiya se quedó pensando unos segundos.

— ¿Lo que estás haciendo ahora no podría considerarse deserción o algo así?

—Si a esas vamos lo mismo te preguntaría a ti.

—No es lo mismo… mis hermanos y yo no somos realmente parte del santuario. – hizo una pausa. — ¿…o… si lo somos?

Shaina suspiró. Tal vez la gran recompensa por salvar a la humanidad tenía que ver con poder tomarse las cosas tan a la ligera.

—Bueno, Marin me ayudará. Ya llegaré a pelear con mis superiores si es necesario.

La idea era absurda. Shaina y Marin eran las amazonas más importantes, y los otros caballeros de plata las respetaban mucho. Si acaso, por encima de la jerarquía estaban los caballeros dorados, que parecían estar más concentrados en otras cosas que en vigilar las guardias de los caballeros de plata.

"Rayos, estoy empezando a pensar igual que él" pensó Shaina, sorprendiéndose de su propia despreocupación. Miró a Seiya por sobre su taza de café. El caballero acababa de quemarse la mano con un poco de café que se derramó de su taza. "…Mala influencia".

Comenzaba a encantarle esa mala influencia.

* * *

— ¿Ya elegiste un nombre?

Estaban dentro de la tienda de mascotas que habían visitado antes. Shaina levantó la mirada luego de muy largos minutos de acariciar la bola de pelos blanca que ahora se refugiaba en su regazo. Seiya comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente celoso de la atención que la amazona le brindaba al animalito.

—Carota.

—Y eso… ¿Qué significa?

—Zanahoria— respondió Shaina, decidida.

Seiya se sintió casi intimidado por su modo de decirlo, por alguna razón Shaina estaba muy segura del nombre.

—Ah.

La amazona sonrió y continuó acariciando al conejo atrás de las orejas.

— ¿En serio quieres llevártela al santuario?

—Mi cabaña no me parecerá tan vacía.

Seiya miró a la conejita, un poco preocupado. Pero Shaina se veía tan feliz sólo de tenerla en sus brazos… además la amazona había comprado una bolsa entera de cosas que, bajo recomendación de la empleada del local, le servirían para cuidar de su nueva mascota.

—Bueno, sólo… no la dejes salir mucho en el santuario. Quién sabe, algún niño malcriado podría confundirla con su cena.

Shaina se echó a reír y asintió con la cabeza.

Definitivamente, Seiya era una mala influencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se preocupen, el santuario está lleno de caballeros de bronce y guardias sin cosmos para que Marin no se mate demasiado. Probablemente las rondas las va a terminar haciendo Jabu.
> 
> Es más, cada comentario es una ronda de guardia que alguien hace en lugar de Marin.
> 
> ¿Pueden creer que a veces me atoro por pensar en la logística de ese tipo de cosas? En el anime ni quien se ocupara de saber si los caballeros tienen días libres, o jerarquía, o si cómo le hacen para tomar vacaciones, o si tienen vacaciones, y yo aquí partiendome el coco de forma completamente improductiva. ¿Alguno de ustedes se ha atorado en un fanfic por algo como eso? Cuentenme con confianza.
> 
> ¡Ya sólo a un capítulo del final!
> 
> Como ven, puro fluff. Y si, la idea de que la mamá de Seiya era mesera es una de mis firmes creencias en este anime, por ninguna razón.
> 
> Espero el título del cap no haya estado muy troll de plano. Como pueden ver, este fic sigue su ruta más Slice of Life, y creo que estos dos últimos episodios van a pasarse de eso. Un saludo para todos, muchas muchas gracias por el apoyo.
> 
> Gracias a Camilo Navas por la idea de que adopten un conejito. ¡Le agrega más fluff al fanfic!
> 
> La idea del nombre de la conejita se la debo a Xocowilde. ¡Gracias!


End file.
